


miles from normal, moments from home

by CyrusBreeze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin, Homophobia, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Rape Aftermath, Severus Snape Lives, not literally everyone but like half the cast is, time travel (sorta)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/pseuds/CyrusBreeze
Summary: A mysterious disease has descended upon the entire Wizarding World. Hogwarts is closed, Diagon Alley is locked down, and the world is in disarray. The Potter-Snape family is adjusting, and they’re adjusting well, at least until Jamie Potter uses a spell to summon the souls of the dead and accidentally brings James and Lily Potter back to life.Now the Potter-Snape family has to deal with a pandemic, work and school from home, and a very irate Wizard who just found out his son is married to a man he despises. Quarantine just got a lot more complicated.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 107
Kudos: 290





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been, I shit you not, three years in the making. I had this idea in Summer 2017, and I stopped working on it only to start again earlier this year. I kinda love this story, but I figured I would post to see what sorts of feedback I could get. 
> 
> The first chapter is a prologue of sorts, and I promise everything will make sense as the story starts to unravel. So please, stick with it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! This is my first Snarry fic, but I have, no joke, read thousands of them, and I figured it was my time to offer up a contribution.
> 
> Also: Note, the timeline here is slightly different, and the story is set as if the Battle of Hogwarts happened in 2002

It was just before dawn when Harry awoke. Surprisingly enough, the baby monitor hadn’t gone off, and there was no other noise or commotion going on. Harry turned to face his husband, who was sound asleep on their bed, his black hair fanned across the pillow as he slept, looking peaceful and younger all the same. 

Harry smiled and slipped out of bed, inspired by the early morning light. For the first time since the Christmas hols, all of his children were home, and it wouldn’t hurt to check on them. 

He quietly exited the master bedroom and began his rounds. He entered the twins’ nursery first, since it was closest to the bedroom. Elena and Marin were both sleeping soundly, their tiny frames curled up on their respective cots. Harry stared at the two of them briefly, soaking in their dark hair and their sweet unlined faces. It was hard to believe that they had already been earthside for six months. He smiled, and then exited the room. 

His next stop was Teddy’s room, and Harry paused before entering. Teddy seldom woke before noon, so there was no real risk of waking them, but Teddy was already an adult, and had been one for almost a year, and going into her room felt almost like an intrusion. Still, Teddy would be moving at the end of June, when they graduated from Hogwarts, and Harry knew his moments with his oldest were limited. Harry paused, and considered his options before his sentimental side won out and he walked into the room. 

Teddy’s room was sparsely decorated, but it was bright. Three flags hung on three of his walls: a trans pride flag, a genderfluid pride flag, and a gay pride flag. On the fourth was a large poster of the Hufflepuff crest. Beyond that, the belongings in their room were sparse, as most of Teddy’s other things were still at Hogwarts. 

Harry smiled at his child’s sleeping form. Her hair was pink and long this time, and she was out cold, most likely having stayed up late. When teddy was awake, Harry could see bits of both Remus and Tonks in them, in their smile, and their laugh, and their mischievous personality. They were every bit of their parents, and it made Harry’s heart hurt. He smiled softly, and then he slowly left the room. 

The next room housed his two oldest boys who, despite not having to share a room, had decided to share a room. They were less than a year apart, and although they had very different personalities, they were thick as thieves. The sign on the door was a Slytherin crest, and Harry pushed open the door softly. 

Both boys were sound asleep, as expected. Al was sleeping on the floor near his bed. He was wearing his Slytherin pajamas, curled up under the blanket Molly had knit for him. Al, with his dark hair and blue green eyes, looked the most like Harry. And his personality was a mix of both Harry and Severus. He was smart, cunning, charming, and bold, and he had a loyalty steak a mile long.

On the other side of the room was Jamie, asleep with a book still in his hands. Harry chuckled. Despite his namesake, and that fact that Jamie looked remarkably like him, Jamie could not have been further from James Potter in terms of personality. He was shy, reticent, and quiet, and you’d be hard pressed to find Jamie without his nose buried in something, whether it was a book or the new Muggle video game his best friend had introduced him to. He had also been sorted into Slytherin, but the traits that led him there were only apparent if you looked beyond the surface. 

He quietly slipped out of his older boys’ room and walked across the hall to Rhu’s room. Rhu had been every bit of a surprise addition to their family. He was only four, and he was a carbon copy of Severus, but he was a wild child that was almost certainly going to he sorted into Gryffindor. He loved climbing on everything. He loved jumping off things. He was bold and bright and mischievous. The magic he displayed was wild but already quite powerful, and Rhu was figuring out quite quickly how to handle it. He was an incredible kid, and he was so tenacious and energetic that Harry sometimes forgot his youngest son was missing the lower half of his right arm. 

Sleep was probably the only time that Rhu wasn’t running or climbing or jumping or getting into something and seeing Rhu sleep was like looking into a time machine and seeing what his husband must’ve looked like as a very young child, young and innocent, before the world had handed him shite cards and before Severus had made terrible choices. 

He exited that room as silently as he entered. Finally, there was Lilian. 

Her room was at the end of the hall. Lilian was the oldest kid Harry had birthed, and she was the one that had made Harry a father. 

Harry opened the door. Lilian slept soundly. 

Harry could remember holding her in his arms and feeling the sheer terror and overwhelming joy of new parenthood as if it were yesterday. She had been born on the first day of the new year immediately following the Battle of Hogwarts, and the semblance of new beginnings, of light coming out of darkness, had not been lost on Harry. Lilian was, remarkably, a redhead, but her face structure, ears, lips, and nose were all Harry. Her pale blue eyes were perhaps the only thing she didn’t inherit from Harry’s side, but her eyes were wonderful, full of light and joy. 

In the early days, when Lilian was a baby, the press had run a story arguing that there wasn’t anyway that Lilian could be biologically Severus’s child. After all, she looked nothing like him. Severus had, in turn, produced a photo of pale eyes grandparent and argued that the trademark prince eyes skipped generations. It was a lie, Harry would later learn, but it got the press to stop asking questions, and that’s what mattered to Harry, that the press stopped snooping into his personal life, and especially that they didn’t snoop into the personal lives of his kids. There were some things that Harry about his family, about his kids, that Harry hoped the press would never discover.

It was weird. If you had told Harry, even 18, 19 years ago, that he’d be married and have 7 kids with Severus Snape, he would’ve laughed until he cried. And yet, here he was. Seven wildly different, beautiful, incredible kids, and a husband with a dark and complicated past, and Harry wouldn’t change it for the world. 

-X- 

If Jamie Potter had to pick a moment When Everything Went to, to borrow a word from a Teddy (since Dads didn’t allow Jamie to use swear words), Shite, well, Jamie would’ve chosen the moment when his dad asked him to help move his older sister, Lilian’s, friend into Grimmauld Place. 

Jamie had only been to Grimmauld place once, when he was 5 ,and dad was doing some work on the place, but almost seven years later, the place was barely recognizable. It was clean, brighter, and most of the old curses had been broken. 

Dad never used it, but he often offered it as a place to stay for people in need of one.

As it turned out, there were a lot of people to help with the move. Plus, moving with magic was quite easy, and Dad basically released Jamie and Al to explore (not in so many words, but once the boxes were moved in and the decorating was taking place, Dad didn’t have any more directions for them.) Al had gone off to the kitchen to do... well, Jamie didn’t know. And Jamie found the library. 

It was a blissful, wonderful little place, with books that would’ve put the Hogwarts Restricted Section to shame. After an hour or so, Jamie had selected one book. It was a book on summoning and travel spells, but the magic in it felt sufficiently Grey, not quite Dark but certainly not Light, as though there were multiple purposes for it. He slipped it into his backpack, covered it with his other books and his jacket, and then he found a much Lighter title on the origins of boggarts that he proudly showed to his dad before they left. 

Now, if you asked anyone else When Everything Went to Shie, they’d say that it was when Quarantine was announced, or perhaps on April 5th, 2020, which was only partially true. 

The night before it, (it meaning Quarantine and not When Everything Went to Shite or April 5, 2020) happened, Jamie was in his room, hanging out in his fort with his best friend Skye. 

“I don’t know about this,” Skye said, pushing back a blonde lock of hair. “These spells seem dangerous.” 

Skye was a Gryffindor, and she liked a bit of danger, so that fact that even Skye perceived it to be too dangerous should’ve been a warning sign. “But it could be cool,” Jamie offered, glancing at the one that promised to bring forth a spirit of a loved one. “It’s not different than using an Ouija board.” 

“It’s very different,” said Skye. “It’s a pretty dark spell. And if you get caught, your dad would kill you.”

“No,” said Jamie. “Dad would lecture me. Father would kill me, because he knows how dangerous the Dark Arts can be.” 

Skye was quiet. “Jamie,” she said. “I still think it’s a bad idea. Besides, you can’t do magic outside of school and I doubt they’re gonna let you conjure spirits inside of Hogwarts.” 

Jamie frowned. It was true. He couldn’t do magic outside of school. 

-X- 

**UNDERAGE WIZARDS NOW PERMITTED TO PERFORM MAGIC OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL**

Jamie blinked at the headline. The Daily Prophet was garbage, but Dad ordered it because it was good to understand the news from all sides, or something like that. Jamie much preferred the Quibbler, with its theories and informative articles, and he thoroughly enjoyed reading one of the better News Sources: The Daily Owl. 

The bulk of the article spoke on how irresponsible it was of Headmistress Minerva McGonogall to petition the board of governors to allow students to practice magic outside of school. Further, it went on to state that the relaxation of regulations was going to lead to the demise of the Wizarding community. (Somehow, Jamie hadn’t quite followed their logic.) 

The article barely mentioned that Hogwarts had been shut down for the remainder of the school year, or the fact that there was a magical virus currently wreaking havoc on the Wizarding community. It made sense that they could do magic, given that they had to continue their education somehow. 

It was a shame he couldn’t show the article to Skye, who had left earlier when her brother had arrived to collect her. 

Instead, Jamie sighed, itching to read more about the spell, but he knew he shouldn’t, lest either of his dads come in the room and ask him what he was up to.

So, he decided he would wait. After all, if he was going to perform the spell, it was going to take quite a bit of practice. 

-X-

Lilian Potter had absolutely nothing to do with When Everything Went to Shite. Not a single thing. Not one, which was good, because her dad was most definitely going to ask her about it once everything was sorted out. And Lilian was glad that she had absolutely nothing to do with it. None, whatsoever. 

The fact that Jamie had used _her_ pendant for the ritual really had nothing to do with the fact that it had actually worked. Hell, when Jamie had explained the ritual and told her he needed her pendant with the runes, she had given it to him because she earnestly didn’t see the issue. After all, it wasn’t like an eleven year old child could _actually_ conduct a spirit summoning spell, and plus, with everything going on, even before Hogwarts shut down, her brother could use a boost in his mood. 

Nevermind that Lilian’s girlfriend, Zoe, had given her a skeptical look and had told her it was a horrible idea. It still didn’t make Lilian guilty of anything in the slightest. 

She honestly didn’t think that Jamie could do if, or that he would. Had she known what would’ve happened, she would’ve thought twice, and then she _probably_ wouldn’t have given the pendant to her brother. Nonetheless, she still had nothing, okay, perhaps she had _very, very little_ to do with When Everything Went to Shit 

-X- 

Neville Alexander Potter, or Al for short (that nickname was a long story) would admit that he had played a quite significant role in When Everything Went to Shite. 

Al had kinda figured his brother was... up to something, when his brother got quiet, quieter than normal. Sure, Jamie was usually buried in a book, but he seemed quite obsessed with his current text, and he wouldn’t let anyone see it. Usually, the only way to get conversation out of Jamie was to ask him what theories he was reading, but Jamie said nothing. So, Al kept pestering him and trying to find out what he was doing. 

Jamie finally cracked on the 14th day of Quarantine, and he admitted that he was going to attempt a spirit summoning spell to attempt to summon their grandparents, James and Lily Potter, he meant. Not Grandmama Molly and Grandpa Arthur.

Al participated out of sheer intellectual curiosity. So, sue him. Besides, he technically didn’t participate in the ritual, he just created the potion for it, which, took six whole days of painstaking brewing and would’ve been ten times easier if he asked Father and used Father’s lab, except for the fact that Father would’ve killed them for straying to any magic that was even the slightest bit Dark (which was a little disappointing, given the plethora of spells that weren’t included in any of their textbooks that could be considered quite Dark). 

So, Al brewed the potion and he finished it and handed the potion to Jamie. 

The thing was: Al couldn’t claim innocence. He _knew_ it was going to work. He knew that Jamie had Slytherin ambition and drive and that when we set his mind to something, it was going to happen. End of story. Full stop. 

Al had complete faith in Jamie. He knew it was going to work, but he assumed everything would turn out fine. And you know what they say about assuming. 

-X- 

Teddy Lupin could quite proudly say that they had no _intentional_ participation in When Everything Went to Shite. 

Sure, they had opened the mail, but it had been addressed to the Potter household and not any one person. And Teddy was only trying to help their godparents by making things easier. After all, both of them had excruciatingly long days at work only to turn around and have to deal with the most energetic preschooler on the planet and two very well behaved but very loud twin infants. 

So, if Teddy could do their duty by opening some mail, well they were going to. 

The letter was on an unfamiliar but official looking letterhead. 

**Notification of Discharge:**

_This letter serves to inform you of the imminent discharge of two patients of which you are next of kin._

_One James Potter and one Lily Potter will be released from the custody of St. Gregory’s Center for Long Term Care and Rehabilitation on April 5th, 2020 at 5pm._

_Although typically we would keep such patients for observations, due to current conditions impacting our hospital’s staffing and capacity, all patients currently conscious and reasonably recovered are now being released to prevent the overload of our hospital system._

_If you are unable to provide housing or care for James and Lily Potter, please respond via owl no later than April 2nd, 2020 so that we may make alternate arrangements. Otherwise, arrangements will be made for travel via Portkey to the location the owl has delivered this letter to. Please adjust for household wards accordingly. And, rest assured, if your household is unplottable or under a Fidelis charm, the staff at St. Gregory’s will not have knowledge of or access to the location of your household._

_Finally, this letter is keyed to alert St. Gregory’s when it is opened and read, and, as such, acknowledgement of this letter signifies that you are willing to provide care for the aforementioned patients unless, of course, we receive your owl stating otherwise._

_Congratulations on the safe and healthy recovery of your loved one, and we hope that your reunion is joyful._

_Yours respectfully,  
The Long Term Neurological Care Team at St. Gregory’s_

Teddy tossed the letter in the fire. It was a joke, a prank, it had to be, and there was no sense in upsetting Harry or Severus with this news. 

It wasn’t really like James and Lily Potter had actually come back from the dead. 

-X- 

Rhubeus Phoenix Potter was playing quietly with his toys When Everything Went to (a word Dad and Father and Teddy and Lilian are allowed to say, but not Rhu). 

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon. Dad and Father were making dinner for the week in the kitchen, and all of Rhu’s siblings, including the babies were in the living room. 

Teddy, Lilian, Zoe, and Al were watching some television program that looked to be about singing or something. 

Jamie was shaking like a leaf and also reading a book, and the twins were blowing contented spit bubbles, blissfully unaware of the noise around them.

It was, all together, a very nice Sunday afternoon. 

Rhu was trying his best to make his toy airplane fly, as he did the other day, but no amount of concentration was making it work. 

One of the twins, and Rhu still didn’t know which one was which, although Dad and Father did, let out a very loud squeak, and for a moment Rhu thought she was going to cry and he moved to cover his ears. But instead she let out a giggle and went back to drooling everywhere. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“That’s probably Uncle Neville,” said Lilian. “Dads said he was going to bring by some plants Father needed to make some more pain potion for St. Mungo’s.” 

Rhu perked up at that. Uncle Neville was his best uncle and it would be good to see him, even if they could only see him through the door. 

He followed Lilian and Teddy to the front door. 

Teddy looked through the peephole. 

“Holy...”. And then they said a word Rhu wasn’t allowed to repeat. 

“What’s wrong?” Said Lilian. She gently pushed Teddy aside and looked through the door. Then, she said several words Rhu wasn’t allowed to repeat. 

She and Teddy stared at each other. “You saw them too, right?” Lilian asked. 

Teddy nodded, looking very very pale. Everything was quiet for a very very long time. 

“Dads!” Lilian yelled finally. 

It only took a moment for both of Rhu’s dads to come into the hallway. 

“What’s wrong?” Asked dad. 

“Well, Teddy and I are either going crazy, we’re seeing ghosts, or James and Lily Potter, your parents, are at the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you're interested in reading more of this story! I just posted this chapter to gauge interest. 
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a beta and/or a brit picker, so if you fit the bill, hit me up at @cyrus-breeze on tumblr or leave a comment with your info and I'll be in touch.


	2. August 2002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait a minute, you say, didn’t you post Chapter 2 yesterday?
> 
> If you are, indeed, referring to the garbage I posted and then immediately regretted yesterday, then yes, I did post Chapter 2 yesterday. But as mentioned above, I hated it.
> 
> I also decided to revise my plot. Guess what folx? We’re getting flashbacks! Here’s the first of many, in which we see the very beginning of Sev and Harry’s relationship. I hope y’all like this. 
> 
> The story will now be told non-linearly, which chapters alternating between shortly after the battle of Hogwarts (2002) to the current time, which will provide a more in-depth explanation of Harry and Sev currently. It’s two stories for the price of one. 
> 
> Shout out to the anon commenter who left a frustrating comment (that has since been deleted) and inspired me to shift the plot of my story! Thanks 
> 
> Anyway, I should mention (again) that this story takes place as if the Battle pf Hogwarts happened in 2002, which means the entire timeline is shifted forward a few years. Great stuff.
> 
> **Trigger Warnings: references to rape, pregnancy from rape, mentions of abortion, implied panic attack, morning sickness and all the early pregnancy sickness stuff**

“You need to see a Healer,” said Hermione.

Harry doubled over the toilet, his stomach clenching and rolling as he did so. He gagged, and then spat bile into the toilet. 

She had come over to drop off some groceries, and probably to check on Harry, seeing as Harry might have repeatedly ignored the owls that she had sent earlier in the week. It wasn’t as if Harry had _intended_ to ignore her. He just told himself he would reply later, and then he would either fall asleep or forget entirely, or, more likely, both of them at the same time. 

“It will pass,” Harry said after a moment. He wiped his mouth unceremoniously with the back of his hand. It was sticky. _Gross._ “It always does.” His hands shook. “I think it’s the nerves, from the nightmares. It only happens in the mornings.” That much wasn’t true. It happened in the mornings, and occasionally in the afternoons or in the evenings, mostly whenever Harry tried cooking something, which made sense. Harry’s food would never compare to what the elves at Hogwarts were able to prepare, but Harry managed, and the food was edible, except for when Harry vomited it back up. 

Hermione pursed her lips together and frowned. “You should see someone, a Healer, just in case. This isn’t normal. How long has this been going on?” 

Harry stomach tumbled but didn’t lurch. “Just the past couple of weeks, since after we sat our NEWTs,” he said. He paused. “The last eight weeks.” He had been terrible at keeping track of time. The days since the last battle had blurred in his head, and the time seems to speed by and go excruciatingly slow all at once. His birthday passed by without much notice. 

Molly had baked him a cake, and they had all gathered at the Burrow for a half-hearted celebration that had been bereft of any actual joy. 

Hermione’s face changed at the new information. “See a Healer,” Hermione reiterated. “Or take some potions at least.” 

Harry pulled a face. “I’m not going to St. Mungo’s. That’s just asking for an article in The Daily Prophet. And I tried some potions from mail order. They didn’t work.” He had tried ordering them from at least three potions shop. He had vomited them all back up. It seemed that nothing worked quite as well as the potions at Hogwarts did. 

“Ask Snape,” Hermione responded, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. 

It wasn’t the easiest thing in the world. Harry hadn’t seen Snape in weeks, not since Snape had been tried and acquitted. Harry knew where Snape lived, from when Snape was on house arrest and unable to use magic until he had been through his trial. But Harry got the feeling he wasn’t exactly welcome there unannounced (or announced for that matter). 

“He owes you a Life Debt, you know,” Hermione said, as though that fact would absolve Harry of all his problems. 

“Ah, yes, I’ll just ask him to fulfill his life debt to me by giving me a potion. Seems a fair trade, and not insulting to the value of his life at all,” Harry deadpanned, irritated. 

“Go see him,” said Hermione. “And then you can give him back his memories.” 

Harry knew he needed to. He had kept them on hand for the trial. He still watched them on occasion, mesmerized by the memories of his mother and of Snape’s inner turmoil. He didn’t want to give them back. He didn’t want to have to see Snape, to reconcile the man he saw in the memories with the cold, acerbic, and cruel man that existed in the present. 

“What other symptoms have you been experiencing?” Hermione asked. “No offense, you looked like utter shite at your birthday party.” 

“None taken,” Harry said sarcastically. They had all looked like utter shite. Grief did that to people. “And I’ve been exhausted lately. I’ve been trying to clean up the house. So I wake up at around 8, clean up, take a nap for a few hours after lunch, wake up and clean some more. Then I have dinner, I read, and I go to sleep. And there’s been headaches. But I think it’s just nerves. They go away so fast.” 

Harry didn’t mention that his chest and his nipples hurt like hell too. Or that he had an overwhelming and uncontrollable urge to eat dirt, leaves, and the entire box of chalk he had found in one of the rooms. 

“Nerves or not,” Hermione said. “You look awful and there’s no way you’re sleeping for 15 hours a day. The bags under your eyes say that for you.” 

Harry huffed. “No matter how much I sleep, I’m still exhausted. And I can’t bring myself to take caffeine potions without vomiting it back up.” Harry didn’t add that he also couldn’t drink alcohol without his body immediately rejecting it with an intensity he had never witnessed before. Even his reaction to something as simple as butterbeer was visceral. Hence, the cleaning as a distraction. He couldn’t drink, couldn’t even take an effective calming draught without vomiting. 

Cleaning was the only thing that served to keep his mind off the never ending grief. It helped to have something to do with hands. He had no idea what he was going to do when Grimmauld Place was indeed clean, although at this rate, it was going to be years before Grimmauld Place was a suitable place to live. 

“You need to see someone,” Hermione said, and Harry wondered if Hermione knew that she sounded like a broken record. “I don’t care if you go to St. Mungo’s or not, but you need some Potions or something, Harry,” Hermione said. “I’m concerned.” 

Hermione was always concerned about what was going on with Harry; Ron had joined the Auror Academy on July 15, and he was still going through the process of basic training, which meant he hadn’t been home for more than a month, and Hermione had no one else to worry about except for Harry. Molly worried too; Harry had been on the receiving end of one too many letters about his health. 

“Look,” Harry said. “I don’t want St. Mungo’s involved. If you want me to talk to Snape so badly, call him yourself, but I’m perfectly fine. See?” Harry stood, and then he promptly proceeded to black out. 

-X-

Harry woke to a pounding in his head, as if someone was literally rattling his brain. He blinked, twice, and then groaned. The room was blissfully dim but his vision was spotty and he couldn’t bring himself to move. He closed his eyes again; the darkness was much better. 

“It seems as though the lengths of Gryffindor idiocy know no limits,” said a familiar voice. “You’ve waited through months of a mysterious illness before seeking out help of any kind, no matter the consequences to yourself, or others for that matter. Ms. Granger contacted me and was quite hysterical. She was quite concerned for your health, and she had good reason to be.”

“I’m fine,” Harry grunted out; he tried to open his eyes. His vision swam. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, the combination of talking and seeing light too much for his senses. “I didn’t want to go to St. Mungo’s and have the gossip mill running, and Madam Pomfrey is away for the summer. Where is Hermione anyway?” He added on, as an afterthought. Had she been in the room, she most definitely would’ve spoken. If nothing else than to admonish Harry for his lack of self care. 

“She’s collecting an ingredient I need for a potion for you from Mrs. Weasley’s garden,” said Snape. He tutted. Then, Harry felt something pressed against his lips. “Drink,” Snape commanded. 

Harry complied without asking a single question. 

“And that, Potter, is why it would’ve been quite easy to poison you,” Snape admonished. 

Harry didn’t say anything because the relief he felt was near instantaneous. His headache receded. 

“I’d take poison over the constant vomiting any day, although my body would bring the poison back up anyway. That’s been happening quite frequently.” Harry chanced opening his eyes; the spots were gone. 

“I won’t go into detail about how foolish it’s been not to have gotten checked out,” said Snape. 

“If it was going to kill me, it would’ve already,” said Harry. “What’d you give me anyway?” 

“It was a pain relief potion,” said Snape. “I had to heal your concussion, which is the source of your migraine. Now, I’m going to run a diagnostic test on you to find out what the source of your other ailments is.” 

“It’s just anxiety,” Harry grit out sharply, even though he knew it wasn’t true. Wouldn’t it be funny, hilarious even, if he defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time only to be taken out by some disease? Still, anxiety seemed to be the most simple explanation. There wasn’t much else it could be; he didn’t have any of the symptoms of the typical Wizard diseases, and his ailments didn’t match any of the Muggle ones either. 

“Your symptoms do not line up with the symptoms associated with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder not generalized anxiety disorder,” said Snape. “Now,” he bit out. “Close your eyes and empty your mind, which, I imagine, shouldn’t be too laborious for you.” 

“How do I know you’ll diagnose me correctly?” Harry demanded. Not that diagnostic charms were particularly difficult. Harry knew a handful of them, but none of them had actually revealed what was going on. 

“I have been trained in contemporary healing methods,” Snape said simply. “Before I taught at Hogwarts, I did a brief apprenticeship at St. Mungo’s.” 

Harry moved to respond, curious as to why Snape had chosen to apprentice at St. Mungo’s. He thought better of it, however, and instead, he shut his eyes and tried not to think of anything. 

Snape muttered an incantation. 

A moment later, he felt a surge of magic course through him. Part of it felt unfamiliar, unlike his own magic, different and unique and so... yellow feeling, but wonderful, warm and bright and...

The feeling receded, and Harry opened his eyes. Snape’s face was pensive, his mouth set in a hard line. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, suddenly concerned. 

“You’re pregnant,” Snape uttered. “It looks like you’re about 16 weeks.” 

It was as if someone had doused Harry in cold water. He knew that men could get pregnant, it had been an addendum mentioned during their magical health education session, just briefly. It made sense. It explained everything. 

A surge of terror coursed through Harry, and he had to fight to stay grounded, to stay in the present, not to fall into the memories that he had done his damndest to forget about. He couldn’t, he was so terrified. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t. It wasn’t. When he had kids, if he every had kids, it was supposed to be with someone he loved. The kid, they were supposed to be conceived in loved not... not...

Harry didn’t know how to breathe how to process how to- 

“Drink,” came Snape’s sharp voice, and Harry complied mindlessly. 

He felt a sense of calm drift over him. It must’ve been a calming draught. 

“Sit up,” Snape commanded. 

Harry complied.

“Have you felt a Quickening?” Snape asked. 

Harry stared at him quizzically. The word sounded familiar, but it also sounded quite old fashioned. 

“It’s a surge of unexpected, wild magic that has no explanation. Cups breaking, windows shattering, shirts changing color without warning,” Snape offered. “It happens for the first time between 17 and 20 weeks of a witch or wizard pregnancy.” 

“I haven’t felt anything,” Harry responded. He tried to think back, to be sure, but there hadn’t been anything out of the ordinary. 

“It will take me three days to brew an abortifacient,” Snape said. “You should Floo me immediately if you feel a Quickening, as termination becomes riskier once the Quickening occurs, and I will need to alter the ingredients in the potion.

Hardy swallowed the information. “And if... if I don’t want to terminate?” He asked. He had felt that baby’s magic, _his_ baby’s magic. It had been so warm and light and wonderful and... 

Snape paused. “Am I correct in my assumption that this fetus was conceived at the Malfoy manner?” He asked. 

Harry nodded. 

“If you choose not to terminate, I can brew antenatal potions for you, but understand that you don’t have much time to make a choice. Your fetus is likely to Quicken at any moment.” 

“I felt them,” Harry said. “Their magic. They are... I can’t deal with anymore loss, I can’t. I made my choice. They’re, I want to go through with this.” 

Snape’s face was quiet, thoughtful, lined with something that looked suspiciously like pity. “How much do you know about Bloodline Laws?” 

Harry blinked, and distinctly recalled the wonderful nap he had taken during the class on Bloodline Laws during History of Magic. “Nothing,” he admitted.

“It would behoove you to pay attention in History of Magic when Wizarding Laws are being discussed,” said Snape, but the acid in his tone was gone. “Legally, without a formal conviction on the count of,” Snape paused, as though he was struggling to get out the next word. Harry understood that; he had been hesitant to use that word himself. “Legally,” Snape continued. “Your fetus’s sire has the right to claim your fetus as part of his bloodline and to seek custody of them when they’re born.” 

Harry swallowed thickly, a renewed sense of terror coursing through him, although the calming potion in his veins seemed to mute it slightly. “And if, if there was a conviction?” 

“There would be a public custody trial, per Wizarding Law,” said Snape softly. “And you would have to prove that the child’s sire presented a substantial risk to the child,” he added. “The Laws are archaic, and it’s statistically unlikely that they will deny him custody, the evidence notwithstanding.” 

“What can I do?” Harry asked after a beat. “He can’t have them. I won’t let him. Merlin, there must be something I can do.”

“You can someone if they are willing to place legal claim to the child when they’re born,” answered Severus. “Otherwise, they’d likely conduct a Bloodline Test to determine paternity.” 

Harry blinked once, then again. He looked at Snape. Harry only had a few people he trusted with this information, of what really happened when he was captured, and taken to one of the many rooms of the Malfoy Manner. Harry hadn’t even told Ron the truth, but Hermione knew. Still, Harry couldn’t ask this of any of his friends. His choices were limited to Neville or Ron, the only two people he’d trust with something like this. But Harry couldn’t, wouldn’t, ask them to do something like this. Harry closed his eyes. He considered his options. 

“You owe me a life debt,” Harry said matter-of-factly. If. Harry were being technical, Snape owed him two. The first for saving him after Nagini’s bite, and the second for saving him from the Dementor’s kiss of Azkaban. “No one else knows, except Hermione, you, and Molly Weasley. I can’t tell anyone else, and I can’t ask them to do this.”

He opened his eyes, watched the lines of Snape’s face furrow tightly. 

“Are you asking me to claim your child, Potter?” Snape asked.

Harry nodded ever so slightly. “Yes,” he answered. “You won’t have to do anything,” he added quickly. “I have enough money for them to live comfortably, and we won’t need support or anything. I just need someone else to claim them because Merlin, if they ended up in his hands, if I had to drag them through a public trial, if everyone knew about what happened, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” 

Snape said nothing. “I will have to research the Laws around bloodlines,” he said finally. “But I will claim them when they’re born. We can discuss the logistics of it at a later date.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” he said, barely trusting his voice to speak. “I owe you...” 

“Consider my life debt, both of them, to you repaid,” said Snape.

It was fair. It was even. Harry and his child’s life in exchange for Snape’s life twice over. 

Snape pulled several vials from his bag. 

“These are all labeled,” Snape said. “I’m assuming that you can read, although the essays you wrote for my class left much to be desired.” 

Harry snorted. 

“There’s a nausea potion: two drops under the tongue every night. The pain potion is for any headaches you may have. Fill the lid and drink. There’s also a potion for your fatigue. One drop near the front of the tongue. And then there’s the calming draught. Two to three drops should do it. It you find yourself reliant on it, let me know.”

“Is it, are they safe?” Harry asked. “For the...” Harry trailed off, not quite ready to use the word. 

“They are safe for pregnancy,” Snape replied. “You’ll probably need nutrient potions, if your weight is anything to go by. I will bring them by tomorrow evening. They are relatively easy to brew.” 

Harry waited for the insult that didn’t come. It was an easy target, mentioning his brewing skills. 

“So, tomorrow,” Harry said. 

“Yes,” Snape said in a clipped tone. “Tomorrow. You need to find an Accoucheuse so that you can be given some direction for this pregnancy.” 

“A what?” Harry said. 

“A midwife,” said Snape. “You’ll need antenatal care, especially since you’re already pretty far along.” 

“I don’t, how can I find one, that I can, erm, trust ,” Harry said. He felt a surge of terror curse through him. What if she asked, how, this, the pregnancy happened? 

Snape sighed. “I know of someone that handles things discreetly,” he said. “She’s fully accredited but does not work for St. Mungo’s. A lot of Pureblood parents use her. I will send you her contact information tomorrow. Now, sleep off the headache. And I will come tomorrow to drop off your nutrient potions.” 

“Okay,” Harry said. 

Snape grabbed his bag and left the room. 

Harry settles down and laid back in the bed. He took a deep breath. He was pregnant. In just a few short months, he was going to have a real, tangible human being in his arms, a human being that was going to rely on him for everything. He was pregnant, after one of the most horrifying experiences of his lifetime, after fighting and winning against a Dark Wizard. He was barely an adult himself, and in six months, Harry was going to be someone’s parent, and that didn’t even get into the impulsive decision that he had just made. 

Harry James Potter was pregnant, and he had just asked Severus Snape to claim his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y’all think? Do you like the alternating timeline? I’m hoping it’ll be more efficient than throwing you into the middle of the story. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.


	3. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all! Here’s chapter 3 which was originally published as chapter 2 before I deleted it. If you’ve read this chapter already, I will add that there have been some edits and the chapter has been extended by a few hundred words and doesn’t end as abruptly. 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote and edited this instead of doing homework for my class and it’s all due Thursday morning so it’s time for me to pull and all nighter. YEEET 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy 
> 
> **Trigger Warning: Homophobia**

The room was completely silent for a long moment. Lilian considered speaking in order to break the silence, but she had no idea what she was going to say, not after she had just dropped a bombshell. 

No one demanded to check Lilian’s work. No one assumed it was a prank; there were just some things you didn’t joke about. 

“Teddy, Lilian,” Father said, cutting into the silence. “Take everyone upstairs and into the nursery. Erect the wards and stay there until we tell you it’s alright,” said Father sharply. 

“Okay,” said Lilian. Teddy nodded as well, and Lilian wondered if they were as terrified as she was. 

Teddy and Lilian walked into the living room. Teddy grabbed Elena and Lilian grabbed Marin. The baby protested at being removed from her vibrating seat, but Lilian soothed her with a gentle bounce and a pat on the back.

Lilian tried not to let herself panic. They were prepared for situations like these. You didn’t have the savior of the Wizarding world and a former Death Eater for parents without requiring a contingency plan and a contingency plan for that contingency plan (and so on and so forth). Lilian knew her dads valued their family’s safety above all else. 

“We have to go upstairs,” Lilian announced to Zoe, Jamie, and Al. “Now.” 

No one said a word in response. They simply complied. They knew that whatever was going on, it was important. The journey up the stairs was quiet. Everyone was tense and apprehensive. 

Lilian erected the wards close to the stairs wordlessly and she felt her dads’ magic swell around her. 

She breathed deeply and then they entered the twins’ room. Lilian deposited Marin into her crib where the baby whined for a moment again but then adjusted.

She and Teddy turned toward the door and drew the wards in the nursery. The nursery was intentionally the safest room in the house. The wards in the house were the strongest in this room, and anyone would have a hell of a time getting into the door. 

Al handed Rhu his tablet and a pair of noise cancelling headphones, which Rhu took gleefully. Rhu settled on the beanbag chair that Zoe had transfigured from the ottoman. 

“So,” said Teddy. “Does anyone want to explain what the _fuck_ is going on?” 

-X- 

Harry swallowed thickly. “We need a plan,” said Harry. 

“How did they even, how did they get through the wards?” Severus asked. 

“They’re blood wards,” Harry responded. “Anyone that has a significant amount of DNA relation to myself would be able to push through them without having to dismantle them. Petunia Dursley could walk right up to the house and knock on our door.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “I should probably fix that,” he said. “I meant to have them so that if Dudley ever had a magical child he could...” Harry trailed off. It wasn’t what was important right now. 

“I know they’re blood wards,” said Severus. “But they’re imposters; they must be. And even the strongest, most potent forms of Polyjuice won’t change the blood running through your veins.”

Harry was about to respond when Severus continued. 

“And I refuse to entertain the idea that these people are truly James and Lily Potter. They are dead, have been for 34 years.” 

Harry sighed. “Well, we have to figure out what to do. Whoever they are, if we don’t open the door, it’s possible they might try and smoke us out, which makes everything more dangerous. We need to let them in our own terms. The upstairs is heavily warded and keyed to our magical signatures and not our blood. They couldn’t get through even if they tried for weeks. And the kids know the protocol in that case.” (In case Harry and Severus died, but Harry didn’t add that. Severus knew). 

“I’m going to cast Legilimens,” said Severus. “Even if they managed to brew a potion strong enough to change their DNA and blood, there is no way they’d be able to replicate memories, or at least the ones I will be searching for.” 

“Okay,” Harry said. “Then I will open the door. You know what to do if they attack,” Harry said. 

His husband nodded. 

“I love you,” Harry said. 

“I love you too,” responded Severus, and the two men drew their wands. 

-X-

Lily was starting to feel nervous. Had the hospital somehow gotten the location wrong? Had they been sent to the wrong house?

She had woken up only a week ago to find out that she and James had been in comas for :4 years. It felt as if she had somehow aged three decades in a single night. Sometimes, she didn’t recognize herself in the mirror. And if was even worse when she learned that her son, the tiny infant she had protected was 35 years old. He was an adult, and had been one for quite some time. 

And then the center had informed them they were in the midst of a pandemic and were being discharged early, and they had given them the Portkey, and sent them here. Here, to a house where it seemed that no one was answering the door. 

Just as Lily was about to voice her concerns to James, the door opened. 

Harry stared at them. 

He looked so old, so remarkably like James that Lily’s entire heart ached. He wore a pair of Muggle sweat pants and a Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt. He looked just like the photo in the news article one of the Healers at the hospital had given her, the one that spoke of Harry’s work at Hogwarts as the Student Care Manager. 

“Who the hell are you?” Harry asked, his voice was level, yet calm. 

James responded first. “Hello, son,” he said, sounding a bit awestruck. 

“You’re dead,” said Harry firmly. “You are supposed to be dead.” 

“We were in a coma,” said James. “We survived, somehow, we were in a care facility until today.” 

The intrusion happened without warning. One moment she was staring at an adult Harry and the next, she was standing in a young Harry’s room. It was only days after he was born. The image flashed, and the next thing she saw was the argument she had with Severus Snape outside of the Gryffindor dorm, another flash and she was studying for her O.W.L.s and Severus was whispering one of his deepest secrets to her, another flash and suddenly she was little and flying off the swing while Petunia yelled at her. And then she was back in the present. 

“It is really you,” said a voice, a voice that sounded both familiar and so different. 

“Severus?” She whispered. “Severus Snape?” 

Harry opened the door a bit wider, revealing a much older Severus Snape than Lily remembered. 

“Come inside,” Harry said, his voice coming out heavy and thick with an emotion Lily couldn’t identify. 

Lily and James stepped inside, her heart shooting into her throat. Her son, her tiny precious son was an adult. He was older. He was… 

James asked the question before Lily could even think to. 

“What the hell is Snivellus doing here?” James bit out. 

Harry averted his eyes downward. Snape said nothing, and instantly, perhaps because of mother’s intuition, Lily knew. 

“Well,” James prodded, his eyes flashing. 

Harry inhaled deeply and looked up, still avoiding both of their eyes. Lily could see that Harry’s eyes were starting to get wet, and he looked damn near terrified.

Finally, Severus cut into the thick silence. “We are married,” he said. 

The sentence hung in the air for what felt like hours but was realistically less than thirty seconds. 

“Married?!” James roared, furious. “You’re fucking married?” 

Lily knew she needed to do something, anything to get everyone further apart before the situation inevitably devolved into violence. 

“I’m tired from Portkey travel,” Lily said loudly but gently. “Perhaps we should find somewhere to sit.” 

Harry flashed her what Lily could assume was a grateful smile. “Sev-erus,” said Harry awkwardly, as if using Severus’s full name was an afterthought. “Could you get them some water while I take them to the sitting room?” 

Severus nodded and disappeared to the right of the door. Harry led them to a room that was on the left. Lily had to put a hand on James arm to steady him. His face and ears were bright red, as though his anger had turned him into some sort of cartoon character. He would be complete if there were steam coming from his ears. 

Harry sat down on one couch and Lily led James to the other. It would be good to put some distance between Severus and James, if it could be helped at least. 

Lily moved to speak, but she was interrupted by Severus returning from the kitchen levitating four cups of water. He very carefully selected two to place on end tables on both sides of the couch Lily and James were sitting on. 

Lily reached and took a long sip of her water, grateful for the drink. She paused briefly when she noticed that the consistency of the water was off. Contrary to what most people were told, Veritaserum wasn’t tasteless. It didn’t taste like anything, but even a drop turned the consistency of whatever it was in to something slightly chalk. It was hardly noticeable, unless you knew exactly what it tasted like, and Lily did. She and Severus had tried some on a dare when they were fifteen and studying for OWLs. It was how she learned that Severus was gay. 

It wasn’t surprising that Severus had spiked their drinks, after all, it was clear that Severus and Harry hadn’t been expecting them, and they had assumed that they were still dead. Lily would’ve done the same, had she been confronted with her own dead parents. 

Harry must’ve been terrified. Lily breathed deeply. 

She had a feeling that she was in for a long evening.

-X- 

Jamie Potter was in so much trouble. He had just recounted his tale, and explained, in great, painstaking detail, the exact steps he had taken to do the ritual that had (apparently) brought Lily and James Potter back to life. At some point during his talk, the Floo had roared to life and had delivered them a message of dads’ safety and some of Aunt Luna’s hot pots, which was a relief (the note was at least, Jamie didn’t care much for hot pots), because Jamie didn’t think he could live with having put his fathers in danger. 

“You’re dead,” said Lilian when he finished. “You are so so so dead.” Her face was completely red and heated, and Jamie could accurately say he had never seen her so angry. She had spent much of the talk curled up against her girlfriend, Zoe’s, side while the both of them sat on a Transfigured beanbag, but now she was sitting up, eyes wild and angry.

Jamie lifted up both his hands in defeat. “I did the spell a week ago and nothing happened, so I thought, I assumed that-“ 

“You know what they say about assuming,” cut in Teddy. 

Jamie furrowed his brow, curious. “What do they say about assuming?” He asked. 

Teddy sighed. “Nothing,” his sibling replied.

“What the hell, Jamie?” Lilian asked. “Seriously?” 

“You’re the one that gave me your pendant,” Jamie shot back defensively. The pendant was one of the keys to the success of the ritual.  
“Because I didn’t think it was going to work,” said Lilian. 

“Ouch,” said Jamie, genuinely feeling hurt at his sister’s lack of confidence in him and his abilities. “You didn’t think I could do it?” 

“Gee, was I supposed to think that my twelve year old _baby_ brother was capable of performing a Dark spell that could bring people back to life?” Lilian said sarcastically.

“It wasn’t supposed to bring them back to life,” returned Jamie. “Just their spirits. I don’t know what I did wrong.” 

“You brought... our grandparents... back from... the dead.” Al said, his voice low and slow. 

“That’s impossible,” said Lilian. “If there was a spell to raise people from the dead, we’d know about it, or at least all of the ways it went terribly wrong.”

“What if they weren’t dead?” Teddy asked. “I, the family, we got a letter saying that they were being discharged from some long term care facility. Apparently they were in a coma or something. I don’t know. The letter wasn’t exactly clear on how they managed to wake up, but it seems like they’ve been at the facility for quite some time.”

“And you didn’t tell anyone?” Lilian asked. 

“I thought it was a prank. How the fuck was I supposed to now they were alive? No one survives the killing curse. It’s impossible, it’s-“ 

“Lilian‘s dad did, and perhaps there was a reason for it,” Zoe spoke up for the first time in the entire conversation. “Look, my dad had tons of texts on the Dark Arts. He went to Durmstang, an obsession with them was practically a requirement. I can owl my grandmother and ask if they’ll send over a text or two.” 

“And I’ll text Solo tonight and ask him to check the library for any texts on the Killing Curse,” said Lilian. 

“I can forge Dad’s signature and send an owl to ask the care facility if they have information on what exactly awoke James and Lily. A blood panel analysis could also help,” said Jamie. 

The group stared at him. 

“What?” Said Jamie. “We can’t rule out the possibility that this was the doing of the care facility and it had nothing to do with the spell, and forging Dad’s signature is easy.” 

“Find, send an owl tomorrow,” said Lilian. “But no one tell dads,” she added. “At least until we can figure out what the hell is going on.” 

The group nodded somberly. The air was thick with silence and it was likely no one knew what else to say. Jamie sure didn’t. 

Then yelling broke out downstairs. 

-X- 

The silence in the room was so thick it felt like it was suffocating Harry, and then James Potter opened his mouth. 

“Hell,” he said simply. “We’re dead and this is Hell. It must be.” 

“James,” said Lily, his mum, apparently, somehow. Sometimes, magic made Harry’s head ache. 

“You can’t tell me this isn’t your worst fucking nightmare,” said James. “Our son is married to fucking Snivellus.” 

“It’s been 34 years,” said Lily, placatingly. “We don’t know what happened.” 

“Enlighten me,” said James. “How the hell did the two of you end up married?” 

“Well,” said Severus, his voice sharp and acerbic. “Traditionally, when one wants to get married, they get an official to perform the ceremony, and then they file paperwork with the ministry.” 

Harry reached over and very gently intertwined his fingers with Severus’s. Severus reacted by squeezing Harry’s fingers tightly. 

“Cut the bullshit,” said James. 

Before James could finish, the doorbell rang. 

Harry froze. 

Who could it be now? Hopefully not someone else back from the dead, because Harry didn’t think he could handle it if someone else returned from the dead. 

“That would be Neville,” said Severus simply, assuaging Harry’s concerns. “He said he was going to bring over some Shrivelfig for a potion I’m brewing.” 

“I’ll go get it,” said Harry, because he had questions for Neville before their staff meeting in the morning, and besides, he wanted out of the environment that was rapidly growing more and more tense.

Harry stood and rushed to the door. 

He opened it and stepped outside, where Neville had already taken the requisite two meter step back. Neville was more pale than Harry had seen him in years, and in one arm, he held his five year old daughter Jaya. 

“Wotcher, Harry,” said Neville. Jaya didn’t acknowledge Harry. Instead, her face was buried in her father shoulder, and only her braided jet black hair was visible. 

“Hi Neville,” Harry returned, forcing a smile. 

“How’s quarantine treating ya?” Neville asked. He shifted slightly, and Jaya placed a small umber brown hand on her father’s chest to steady herself. 

“I’m exhausted,” Harry replied honestly. “Things have gotten crazy lately.” He paused. “Er, um, what about you?” 

“It’s been chaotic, which I suppose is bound to happen with you have enough kids for a Quidditch team and then some,” Neville chuckled to himself. “Even with three of us parents, it’s still chaotic. Ginny and Luna send their love, by the way. Oh, and they made an extra batch of dinner for you. It’s cooked and still warm but if you’ve already had dinner, you can stick it in the fridge or freezer once it cools.” He smiled warmly. 

“We haven’t eaten yet actually,” said Harry. “We were cooking and then-“ Harry trailed off. “Quarantine, am I right?” he said awkwardly. 

Neville frowned. “Are you okay, Harry?” he asked. 

“Yes, of course, I’m fine. I’m just tired. I’m just thinking of everything I have to do tonight since we have that staff meeting at 7am,” said Harry, deflecting the question. “Speaking of which, could you send me a list of your students that haven’t completed any assignments? I’m trying to figure out who I need to reach out to.” 

“Of course,” Neville responded. “I can do it as soon as I get home, provided my partners or my kids don’t decide to drag me into one of their many activities.” Neville paused. “I should get back. Remind Severus that the Shrivelfig is fresh and might need to be refrigerated before use. it was quite finicky and temperamental when I pulled it out this morning.” 

Harry nodded. “Of course,” he said. “And give Ginny and Luna our love,” he said. 

“Are you going to say bye to Uncle Harry,” Neville prodded Jaya gently. 

Jaya shook her head and Harry chuckled. At least she was honest. Jaya had always been shy, and after she had been adopted from India two years ago, it had taken her ages to warm up to her immediate family, and she was still getting used to her massive, and seemingly always growing, extended family. 

Neville shrugged. “Bye, Harry,” he said. 

“Bye,” Harry responded. He smiled warmly. 

Neville waved once more, clutched Jaya closely, and then Disapparated. 

Harry let out a sigh of relief, and then he grabbed the bags on the porch, one filled with muddy roots, and the other with several containers of food. Harry entered his home again. He took a detour to the sitting room where their Floo was. He Accio’d a paper and pen and wrote “Ireland won but Bulgaria caught the snitch,” which was their family’s code for “we are safe.” As an afterthought, Harry added, “Stay upstairs.” He placed the sheet of paper on the container of hot pots, and then he shouted for it to connect to the small Floo in the twin’s room. Harry could’ve gone upstairs to go check on the kids, but he figured he needed his husband and his father within earshot, in case the situation inevitably devolved into chaos. 

He stood and left the bag of shrivel fig in the sitting room before he returned to the living room. 

“Lily told me you were a ponce-“ James was saying when Harry returned to the living room. 

“I did not say that,” Lily said.

Severus eyes flashed. “I told you that in confidence,” he said, although his voice lacked the sheer level of emotion that James and Lily’s held, which made sense, given that it had been so long ago for Severus and only a few years for his parents, unless they perceived time while they were comatose, which Harry doubted. 

“I told him because he wouldn’t leave you alone because he thought you were in love in with me,” said Lily. 

“I didn’t believe her, frankly,” said James. “Although perhaps I should have, given that you clearly-“ James didn’t finish the thought. Instead, he switched tracks. “How’d you do it, Snivellus?” He asked. “Was it a love potion? Or the Imperius Curse? You’re full of Dark Magic. Perhaps you created it all on your own.”

“James,” said Lily warningly. 

“How are you not upset by this?” James demanded. “Our son is married to a fucking Death Eater. He married Snivellus.”

“My husband is not a Death Eater,” Harry said, his voice sharp and clear. “And I’d appreciate it if you referred to my husband by his given name.” He turned to Severus. “Neville dropped off some hot pots, and I sent them up to the kids.” 

“Kids?” James roared, and if he had been angry before, now he was furious. “You’ve dragged children into this?!” 

“We have children together, if that’s what you’re asking,” Harry said calmly. He decidedly didn’t mention how many of them, as Harry didn’t imagine that would go over well. 

James let out a low growl in the back of his throat. 

Severus drew in a long intake of breath. “Look, we need to figure out why, and how, you’re still alive and here. We don’t know what is going on. As for Harry and myself. It has been 34 years; please don’t comment on what you don’t understand.” 

“Understand?!” James exploded. “I understand perfectly well that Severus, because from where I’m standing, it looks like Severus Snape, an accomplished Potions Master and lover of Dark Arts has somehow convinced my son, who is two decades his junior to marry him.” 

“James,” said Lily, not for the first time that night. Her voice was firm. “You should listen to Harry and actually give them time to explain. I’m sure there is a logical explanation.” 

“Logical explanation?” James shouted. He was loud enough that Harry had no doubts the kids could hear him. “Tell me how the bloody hell there’s a logical explanation for your Death Eater friend being a sodding ponce who’s apparently also a bloody pedophile that managed to turn our son into his little fucktoy.” 

Harry saw red. “Get the hell out of my house,” he said, his voice low and full of venom. 

The silence returned. 

“Harry,” Severus finally said. “That is unwise. Diagon Alley is shut down and so is most of Muggle England. There is nowhere for him to go.” 

“I’m not going to sit here and let him insult you,” said Harry. HIs voice was thick as Harry fought back tears. He was pissed, so pissed that it felt hard to breathe. 

Severus was going to respond when a very loud “Fuck!” resounded from the couch James and Lily were sitting on. 

Harry stared at the two of them. James had his head in his hands, and he was whimpering, “James get severe and sudden migraines,” explained Lily. “He has since we woke up. They come whenever his blood pressure spikes. He usually needs a pain potion and then rest.” 

“We can show you to the guest room,” said Severus. “And I have a few pain potions in my stock in the basement.”

“Don’t. Want. His. Potion,” James grit out, as if every syllable was causing him immense amouts of pain. 

“James,” said Lily. 

James whimpered in response. Lily dug in the small bag she had been carrying and pulled out a potion. She tipped a bit of it down James’s throat after a moment of coaxing. 

Harry and Severus shared a look. They could (and would) discuss this later, when James was better, but until then, they’d have to wait to get to the bottom of things.

“We should get you settled in one of the guest rooms,” said Harry. They only had the one guest room, which was currently occupied by Zoe, but Harry knew that the kid would understand, or at least he hoped she would. 

Harry sighed as Severus disappeared up the stairs. This was real, this was ongoing, and quarantine just got a lot more complicated. 

-X-

Zoe Rittenour had an uncanny ability to end up in stressful situations. The entirety of her life had been stressful, and now, just when she was getting settled and happy with her life: _This_ happened. _This_ referred not to the current, ongoing situation, which was even more stressful, but to her current life in general. 

They had been on spring vacation from Hogwarts. It was a supposed to be a short break, just a week to breathe and relax until things intensified leading up to Easter and got progressively worse until June.

Zoe has initially gone hole to Bulgaria with her grandparents, but she hated living with her grandmother and step-grandfather. They were great people, don’t get Zoe wrong, but Zoe didn’t know them, and the fact that Zoe’s three known languages did not include the Slavic language of Bulgarian nor a hint of Russian did not help in the slightest; Zoe could barely understand her grandmother’s heavily accented English, even with the variety of charms she had utilized to improve her hearing. There hadn’t even been much time to get to know them either. She had moved in with her grandparents a year before attending Hogwarts, and even then, Zoe’s grief was so immense that she didn’t communicate anything beyond the basic necessities. 

Point was, Zoe had gotten quite bored during break, so she had requested to visit Lilian, even though they were in the midst of a global pandemic. Her request had been granted, and she had Floo’d into England from Bulgaria for the last half of break. Then, the pandemic hit the Bulgaria Wizarding community with the force of a Bludger kicked by a Dragon’s tail, and Bulgaria blocked all travel in and out of the country except for cases of serious emergencies. They made an exception for citizens, which would’ve been great, but Zoe wasn’t a Bulgarian citizen. There were very few dual citizenship options and it wasn’t as if Zoe’s father had cared to make sure she was a citizen of Bulgaria, especially when he never planned on leaving Brooklyn. (So that was that, her father fucking up her life even from beyond the grave.) 

So Zoe was stuck at her girlfriend’s house, indefinitely, during a pandemic, which wasn’t that much of a problem, (she liked Lilian’s family well enough; they were pretty cool) except for the fact that Lilian’s kid brother had “accidentally” summoned his dead grandparents. 

Zoe knew Jamie quite well. He was, after all, one of the newest Snakes. He was the shy kid that they had learned about in perfect training, the one prefects and group leaders were supposed to keep an eye on, to make sure they were making friends, and they weren’t being bullied (Zoe had been mostly responsible for Jamie’s friendship with Skye, which ultimately led to her failing at the latter one, although the issue of that was far more complex.) He was so quiet and so shy that Zoe wondered how he had ever managed to get a word in edgewise while he was home. (As Zoe had learned recently, he didn’t.) 

When he asked Lilian for the pendant and briefly explained what he planned to do, Zoe had been curious to see if he would actually succeed. She hadn’t figured that he would, given the complexity of the spell, but Jamie was a smart kid and sometimes, the knowledge of something was enough to overcome the lack of power. But now, Jamie had opened a massive can of worms, and they were spilling out everywhere. 

James Potter has exploded, it seemed, and they had heard him, even through the wards, calling Mr. Potter a “fucktoy.” There had been a brutal silence that followed, and Zoe could only imagine what icy remarks had been returned. But now it was quiet, and there were footsteps coming up the stairs. 

A moment later, and Severus Snape appeared at the doorway. 

“Everything is safe,” said Severus. “At least, as of right now. We are going to work at a later date to figure out the exact cause of this. Ms. Rittenour,” he said, turning to Zoe. 

Zoe looked up and smiled, watching the way his lips moved. There’s was something about accents from Cokeworth and other Midland England towns and cities that were harder to understand than other British accents. “I’m sorry to ask you this, but is it alright if we give Lily and James the guest room? At least until we can things sorted out.” 

“Does that mean she can move into my room?” Asked Lilian, her eyes bright. 

Severus sighed. “Yes, Lilian, it does,” he returned. 

“I’m fine with that,” Zoe said. She was more than fine with that. She’d probably sleep better, in Lilian’s room, fewer nightmares.

“Thank you,” said Severus. “Lilian, once Zoe is done gathering her belongings, could you escort Lily and James to the guest room?”

Lilian nodded. 

“Where’s Dad?” Al piped up. 

“He had to take a call for an emergency at work,” Severus answered simply. 

Zoe furrowed her eyebrows. She knew that as Hogwarts Student Care Manager, Harry handled students’ wellbeing. Zoe also knew that the Wizarding World had seen a sharp spike in child abuse and neglect cases since the quarantine had began. An emergency call couldn’t have meant anything good, and Zoe hoped things would turn out okay. 

Zoe inhaled deeply and then stood. Lilian followed, and the two of them walked out of the room. 

“ _I fucked up,_ ” Lilian signed the moment the two of them left the room. “ _I shouldn’t have given my pendant to him._ ”

“ _Jamie is a Slytherin,_ ” Zoe returned as they stepped down the stairs. “ _He would’ve figured out how to do the ritual with or without your pendant._ ” 

“ _I know, but I should’ve warned him. My dads are going to be p-i-s-s-e-d._ ” Lilian fingerspelled the last word, and Zoe demonstrated the sign for it. 

Lilian smiled and copied Zoe’s sign. “ _My dads are doing to kill me. They’re going to kill Jamie first and then they’re going to kill me for lying to them._ ” 

“ _Your dads wont kill you,_ ” said Zoe. “ _Sure, you’ll probably be grounded until you graduate, but I don’t think they’d kill you._ ” 

They turned the corner and entered the guest room. 

Zoe’s belongings were pretty concentrated to a few areas. It typically took her awhile to get adjusted to somewhere, to get comfortable spreading out her belongings. Even at Hogwarts it had taken her five years to feel comfortable unpacking her trunk completely, so it was easy to collect her belongings. 

Zoe breathed deeply, concentrated on imagining all of her belongings neatly concentrated in a circle next to her, and then she exhaled and moved her hand in a small circle. A second later, he belongings were there, neatly packed, just as she had imagined. 

Lilian gave her a lopsided smile. “I’m not going to lie,” she spoke aloud. “That was hot.” 

Zoe grinned, shrunk her belongings, and deposited them into her pocket. 

Lilian grabbed her wand, stripped the sheets from the bed, and then pulled the fresh ones from the cabinet. She remade the bed in relative silence while Zoe observed. 

Lilian took a deep breath. “ _Holy shit,_ ” she signed, turning to Zoe . “ _I’m about to meet my dead grandparents._ ” 

“ _You okay?,_ ” Zoe returned. 

Lilian nodded. “ _Just, what the fuck? I can’t believe Jamie did this._ ” 

Zoe smiled sympathetically and the two of them walked into the living room, where James Potter was sitting with his head in between his knees as Lily Potter stroked the back of his neck. It was then that the gravity of the situation hit Zoe. She had seen these two people, in her History of Magic textbook. They were supposed to be dead, and they were sitting in her girlfriend’s living room, in the midst of a pandemic. 

“Hi,” said Lilian awkwardly. “I’m Lilian, I can show you to the guest room.” 

Lily Potter looked up, and gave Lilian a small smile. 

“I’m Zoe,” said Zoe awkwardly, unsure of how to introduce herself. She pushed a lock of black hair out of her eyes. 

Lily gentled guided James up and the four of them walked back to the guest room. 

There was no chatter as they walked, and the trio was blissfully short.

“The bathroom’s in the corner,” said Lilian as Lily guided James to the bed. “There’s some potions in the bathroom cabinet. The password is Quidditch Captain. There’s shampoo and body wash in the bathroom and there’s more sheets in the cabinet above the reading chair. Did you need anything else?” 

Lily shook her head. 

“Did you want dinner or anything?” Lilian asked. 

“We ate before we left the center,” said Lily. “And we, or at least I, haven’t had much appetite lately, and James headaches are so bad that he usually sleeps for hours afterward.” 

“Okay,” said Lilian. “Should you need anything, press the stone on the bedside table. It’ll alert my dads.” She smiled and then she waved and she and Zoe walked out of the room. 

“ _She seems nice,_ ” Zoe signed. 

“ _She does,_ ” Lilian agreed. “ _James seems like a bit of a pill though._ ” 

“ _I should owl my grandma and see if she can send over those texts,_ ” Zoe said, changing the subject. 

“ _And I’ll text Solo and see if he has any info_ ,” said Lilian. “ _We need to find out what’s happening, and preferably before my dads do._ “ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. I appreciate the feedback and it helps me improve as a writer. 
> 
> Also, I’m still looking for a beta and Brit-picker so if you’re interested, hmu here for one tumblr (@cyrus-breeze) and we can exchange contact details. 
> 
> Anyway, I really need to go finish my stats homework before I fail


	4. August 2002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me updating my fic almost four months later... 
> 
> Many apologies for dropping off the face of the earth. i got a job over the summer, worked until two days before I left for college, moved to college, and immediately stepped into a leadership role. i am now swamped with school, applying to PhD programs, navigating figuring out a fucking internship since my summer one got cancelled, and trying to enjoy my senior year when everything has gone to shit. It's wonderful and terrible and I hate it. But I finally sat my ass down and wrote this chapter. It's not my fav. It's a little awkward and clunky and weird, but it's done, and I did it. 
> 
> **Content Warning: Discussion of abortion/termination of pregnancy, depiction of a OB-GYN appointment, references to sexual assault, implied mention of PTSD**. 
> 
> Let me know if it needs anything else.!

It wasn’t until early the next morning, as Harry sat on his knees, doubled over the toilet, that the weight of what had happened hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Pregnant. He was pregnant. There was a baby, a fetus, whatever it was supposed to be called, growing inside of him. Terror gripped at his heart and Harry drew in a deep breath.

He wished his answer to Snape hadn’t been so immediate, maybe he should’ve waited, should’ve weighed his options. Perhaps he still could ask for the abortifacient. Harry knew that Snape of all people wouldn’t judge. 

Maybe he should, and then maybe he’d be able to put everything that happened that night behind him for good. After all, no one else knew he was pregnant, no one except Snape. Harry breathed deeply. 

They had only briefly covered abortion in the sex ed sessions. Harry knew that, barring emergency cases, most abortions happened with a potion, and then there would be cramps and blood and then it would be over. At least, that’s what Harry figured would happen. Their brief discussion on abortion hadn’t mentioned what would happen when men got pregnant. 

It was a rarity, for men to get pregnant in the first place, but it was just Harry’s luck, after everything, for him to be pregnant too. He had fought a battle, had even died with that goddamn fetus inside of him. Surely, he should’ve miscarried. 

But he hadn’t. 

He hadn’t and now there was this thing, this fetus, this baby inside of him, and the feeling, the overwhelmingness of his daughter’s warm yellow magic had spurred his rapid decision. 

Harry froze as he recalled that magic. His heart clenched again. The magic,  _ his daughter _ , he realized with a slow and deliberate blink. 

Perhaps the idea that a pregnant parent instinctively knew their child’s gender was an old wives’ tale (after all, it hadn’t worked for Tonks, Harry recalled) but Harry knew, almost as surely as he knew the movements for the spell Expelliarmus, that the fetus inside him was a little girl. _His_ daughter. The thought slammed into him forcefully. _His,_ not Mulciber’s, not anyone else’s but his own. He swallowed thickly. 

He pressed a hand to his stomach, it hadn’t curved, not like it did in the movies or in pictures. It was hard to believe that he was already sixteen weeks pregnant, that this baby would… 

Harry gagged, but there was nothing left in his stomach to lose. 

Harry stood after a moment, once the nausea had subsided. 

He was going to have a baby, and the thought filled him with a sense of terror only equalled by his sense of… joy? 

-X- 

Harry Potter may have had an uncanny resemblance to his father, but he had clearly inherited his heart from his mother. Severus had never seen Lily shining so clearly through Harry as he had when he saw the steely determination and unmitigated love in Harry’s eyes when he declared that he was going to continue the pregnancy. Of course, Severus knew, he hadn’t spent much time daring to look for bits of Lily inside of Harry. 

Severus made a noise of discontent as he stared at the lawbook before him. He knew that the Bloodline Laws were perhaps the most archaic part of all of Wizarding society. They had once been rooted in reason, when the Wizarding community was small and roots needed to be traced to prevent the excessive amount of inbreeding that plagued them during the early 9th century and led to a decimation of their already small Wizarding populace. Bloodline Laws were crucial, and the original 28 families under these laws still made up the Purebloods today, even centuries later. The Wizarding world had evolved past the need for the tracking and tracing of Bloodlines, but the laws still remained. 

At one time, at the height of Severus’s interest in Pureblood culture, Severus might have been able to recite them, but now, he could scarcely remember them. His finger paused on the page as he read. 

**Section 6: Bloodline Laws**

**6.1 Bloodline Law**

A Child must be claimed by a Sire within the 7th day of their birth or before their Naming Day, whichever day occurs sooner. 

**6.2 Claims Process**

_ 6.2a:  _ If the Bearing Parent is married or betrothed, Bloodline will be automatically claimed by their partner. 

_ 6.2a.i:  _ If the Bearing Parent or Sire insists that their legal partner is not the sire, a Bloodline test must be conducted. 

  
  


_ 6.2b:  _ Claim to a Child sired out of betrothal or marriage can occur in one of the following ways: 

  * A Bloodline Affirmation signed by the Sire antenatally
  * A Bloodline Affirmation signed by the Sire postnatally 
  * A Bloodline Test conducted the day after the Child’s 7th day of their birth or after their Naming Day, whichever occurs first



**6.3 Bloodline Tests**

If a Child is not claimed by their 7th day or their Naming Day, a Bloodline Test must be conducted. 

**6.4 Custodial Claims**

After Bloodline has been established, a Sire may pursue custody of a Child. 

_ 6.4a:  _ Custodial Claims must be disputed by a council selected by the Ministry. All documents, exhibits, and court proceedings must be publicly accessible. The trial must be publicly accessible unless such accessibility presents a significant and imminent danger to the emotional or physical well being of parties involved. 

_ 6.4b: _ The following  _ must _ be considered in a custody trial: 

  * Wishes of Child (if old enough to capably express a reasonable preference);
  * Mental and physical health of Bearing Parent and Sire;
  * Need for continuation of stable home environment;
  * Support and opportunity for interaction with members of extended family of either parent;
  * Adjustment to community;
  * Access to culture 
  * Financial and legal stability of parents



_ Section 6.4c:  _ Every attempt should be made to provide Child with access to both their Sire and Bearing Parent

_ Section 6.4d:  _ Previously atoned for crimes may not be used as evidence in the evaluation of parental fitness. 

_ Section 6.4d.i: _ An exception to this is if the previously atoned for crime is a crime against Child or establishes a  _ repeated _ pattern of violence against children in the individual’s care. 

  
  


_ 6.4e: _ < If either the Sire or Bearing Parent are Muggle, the matter may be resolved within Muggle council. However, the other parent may choose to challenge this notion in a mixed court. (See Appendix D on Muggle-Wizard Legal Rights and Regulations.) 

That was it. That tiny section of archaic laws that currently defined Severus’s reality. That one little sentence that meant whenever Mulciber got out of prison, he could pursue custody of Potter’s child, and he was likely to win some form of visitation, the circumstances of conception, and that fact that the Bearing Parent was the Boy-Who-Lived be damned. 

Severus hummed and opened another textbook, this one was on magical signatures in utero. It was their only hope. 

-X-

Harry didn’t know what he was expecting when he arrived at the clinic Severus had recommended to him, but a tiny dress shop nestled tightly in Muggle London wasn’t it. He supposed that Purebloods that insisted upon discretion weren’t exactly going to go to a shop in the middle of Diagon Alley, but it was still uexpected. The sign on the door said, “APPOINTMENTS ONLY. NO EXCEPTIONS.” 

Harry tugged on the door and stepped inside. He felt a rush of magic wash over him, and he realized with a slight smile that the inside was not a dress shop at all. Before him was a small reception desk with a door on the right hand side. There were no chairs, and it didn’t look much like a waiting room of a doctor’s office at all. 

“We only book one appointment at a time,” said a voice. “And unless both of us are attending a birth, we don’t have the need for a waiting room.” 

Harry looked again at the receptionist desk, where a woman with straw blond hair stared up at him.

“Mr. Potter,” she said brightly. 

Harry arched an eyebrow, no matter the fame he held, he doubted he would ever get used to people knowing his name. “You can call me Harry,” he said awkwardly, shoving his hand inside of his pocket. 

The woman stood and disappeared for a moment. Then, the door next to the desk opened and she stepped out. “It’s nice to meet you Harry,” she said. “My name is Aurora, but most people call me Rory, and I’m a jack of all trades around here. I’m a Certified Healer Assistant with a concentration in pregnancy, birth, and infant care, I’m a doula and birth coach, and I do most of the administrative and filing paperwork. Athena, my partner, is the Healer and Midwife.” She stuck out her hand, and Harry shook it firmly. 

“Nice to meet you as well,” he said. 

“Let’s get you back so we can check your vitals,” Rory said. 

Harry followed her awkwardly. 

“We’re a pretty small practice,” she said. “Although we have rooms available here, most of our patients opt to have their checkups here but to labor at home. It isn’t like in the Muggle world, almost all medical interventions can be done safely in one's home. But if you’re more comfortable, you can choose one of our birthing suites.” Rory stepped into a room and Harry followed. “I get to do the fun job of getting your vitals, and then Athena will be in to discuss your intake information. If you could step on the scale.” She pointed to a small round stone in the room. 

Harry stepped on it, and a moment later the stone glowed slightly orange. 

Rory hummed and wrote something down on a sheet or parchment. 

“Is something wrong?” Harry asked quickly as he stepped off the scale. 

“You’re a bit underweight for your gestation, but given that this is a male pregnancy, you typically won’t experience serious weight gain til the end of your second trimester, but it’s something that should be noted,” Rory said. “I wouldn’t worry too much, however, this is quite common, especially given that you weren’t aware of your pregnancy until recently, and you indicated that you were still experiencing morning sickness.” 

Harry nodded, but he was now concerned. What if something was wrong with the baby? What would he do then? 

Rory smiled softly. “You indicated on your forms that you felt your baby’s magic, that’s indicator enough that they’re doing well, and we’ll be able to confirm that more indepth today.” 

“That obvious?” Harry asked, Wondering if perhaps the concern was written across his face. 

“I’ve been doing this for five years,” said Rory. “You learn a few tricks of the trade.” She directed Harry to the bed in the room, and Harry settled onto it. The next spell I’m going to do will measure your heart rate, blood pressure, and temperature. Are you ready?” 

Harry nodded. 

Rory clearly stated the incantation, one Harry was unfamiliar with, and then he felt a bit of magic fall over him. His hands tingled briefly and then it was done. 

“Looks good,” Rory said. “Everything is well within the normal range.” 

The door opened. “Am I early?” A voice asked. 

Rory shook her head, and a woman stepped inside. She was stunning, even Harry had to admit. She was tall, probably a few inches taller than Harry, and she had warm brown skin. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a tight bun, and she smiled warmly. 

“My name is Athena Ramos,” she said, offering Harry a handshake. 

“Hello,” Harry said warmly. “Harry Potter.” 

“Welcome,” said Athena. “Are you okay with Rory taking notes for your file as we chat? This is just to ensure we have as robust a profile on you as possible, but I understand if you’d like her to leave the room.” 

“It’s fine,” Harry said. 

Athena settled herself in a rolly chair in the corner of the room. 

“My sincere and preemptive apologies that this appointment might feel like a bit of an interrogation,” she said warmly. “I know the paperwork you filled out was extensive, but I do still have a few questions that I’d like to go over.” 

“You indicated that you are about 17 weeks, correct?” Athena asked. 

Harry nodded. 

“And when did you discover you were pregnant?” 

“Three days ago,” Harry said. 

“It isn’t unusual for a pregnant person with a penis not to recognize their pregnancy until later in the pregnancy because they do not have the lack of a period to clue them in,” said Athena. “But were there any additional factors that contributed to you not realizing your pregnancy until recently.” 

“I didn’t know the symptoms,” Harry answered honestly. “It didn’t even occur to me that pregnancy could be the cause. The way they talked about it in school, boys getting pregnant seemed rare and near impossible.” 

Athena sighed warrily. “It is uncommon but not rare, and I think the topic should be discussed more, but that’s neither here nor there. There are two ways that a person with a penis can become the Bearing Parent. The first is a spell that was founded in Ancient Greece. I’m unfamilar with the exact notion of performing the incantation, but, its primary purpose was to lubricate the anus to make penetrative anal sex easier. The design of the spell was to promote the natural lubrication of the anus, in such a way that was comparable to a vagina or birth canal. However, a side effect of this natural design was that, in approximately 7 of every 100 uses, the non-penatrative partner, or bottom, became pregnant. Needless to say, it quickly fell out of favor when this side effect was discovered, but is still in use today, and given tour age and some of the other factors you indicated on your form, that is the most likely way that you became pregnant.” Athena paused and took a drink from a water bottle on the counter before she continued. “The secondary way is spontaneous improbable reproduction, which is typically defined as a pregnancy resulting from two individuals desiring so strongly to have a child together, that they manage to produce one. Of course, the more realistic definition is that it’s a person’s magical core reacting to the propensity of a suitable mate, the desire to have a child, and a myriad of other factors. This phenomenon also isn’t exclusive to men. It can also occur in female same sex couples, or couples where one or both partners would be considered clinically infertile.” 

Harry blinked. 

“Sorry,” Athena said. “That was a lot of information. I can give you a pamphlet that explains it better.” 

“My next question is one required by the certifying midwife board, even though you answered this in your intake paperwork: have you been informed of your options regarding your pregnancy, and are you planning on continuing your pregnancy? Do you have any questions for me regarding termination procedures?” 

“Yes,” Harry said. “I know I could terminate, but I’m keeping the pregnancy.” 

Athena nodded, her face carefully neutral. “You’re still within the safe termination period if that does change,” she said. She paused and drew in a deep breath. “My practice is trauma informed and we ask this question because it is estimated that one in four individuals will experience this in their lifetime. Have you had any unwanted sexual experiences?” 

Harry felt as if Athena had suddenly dipped him in a bucket of cold water. He opened his mouth to speak, to say no, to… 

“You do not have to disclose to me any information that you do not wish to,” Athena said. 

“I-,” Harry drew in a labored breath. “I was assaulted… during the war. It’s how I-” he pressed a hand to his stomach. 

Athena’s brown eyes were warm and gentle. “I am sorry that happened to you,” she said. “Truly, I am.” 

Harry averted his eyes. “I read something…” he said. “About Bloodline Laws and-”

“I cannot disclose any information regarding your pregnancy outside of this office unless I am legally subpoenaed to do so, and, even in those cases, I will not disclose information that I believe compromises the health and safety of my patients, both the bearing parent and the child,” Athen said. 

“So you would lie?” Harry asked. 

“I would not disclose any information that I believe compromises the health and safety of my patients,” Athena repeated. 

Harry eyed her carefully. “Were you Slytherin in school?” He asked. 

“I actually went to Ilvermorny,” said Athena. “My dad was an international diplomat.” She paused. “But I likely would’ve sorted there, y’know, minus their awful reputation.” 

Harry gave a soft smile at that. 

“I just have a few more questions for you: do you currently feel safe in your home?” 

“Yes,” Harry responded, but his eyes flitted around awkwardly. “ He felt safe at home but the ghosts of his past were everywhere. Safety was relative when the danger existed inside of his head. 

“Are you currently in a relationship, and if so, do you feel safe around them?” 

“I’m not in a relationship,” Harry said. 

“Are you currently sexually active? And, if so, is with someone with a penis or a vulva?” 

“Uh, I’m not sexually active,” Harry said. 

“And this is the last one,” Athena said. “Have you been tested for sexually transmitted infections within the last three months?”

“No,” Harry said. 

“We will need to conduct a screening later today if that is okay with you,” said Athena. “And with that, my part of the questioning is over, but do you have any questions for me?” Athena asked. 

Harry shook his head. Then, he paused. “How does it get out?” He asked. 

Athena let out a light breath. “Typically around the 24th week, you’ll start to notice sensitivity on your testes; that is the beginning of an intravaginal opening. By week 30, you’ll notice that it’s gained some depth, and by your 35th week, it will have formed into a birth canal. Should you go into labor before that, there are some potions that can accelerate the formation of a birth canal, and, in cases of serious emergencies, we do have a procedure to remove the baby directly from your uterus by using a precise incision just below your navel. We will discuss this more in depth at future appointments, but for now, we do have some books in our library that may help you gain a better understanding of the process.” 

It was a lot of information, Harry had to admit, more than he had expected, and he wasn’t sure how much of it he was actually going to retain. “I’d like that,” Harry said. 

“And one additional thing, I am legally obligated to conduct a Bloodline Test unless your child is claimed before their 7th day,” said Athena. “Do you perhaps have someone willing to take on secondary legal and financial responsibility for your child?” 

Harry nodded. 

“I would like for them to be at your next appointment,” said Athena. “There are a few matters to be discussed.” 

“Okay,” Harry said. He’d have to ask Snape to attend an appointment, and he didn’t know quite how he was going to do that. 

“Alright,” said Athena. “Let’s check on your little one.” 

-X- 

Severus strode evenly out of Potter’s Floo. Floo wasn’t Severus’ preferred method of travel, but Potter had set up anti-Apparation wards within his home, so Floo was the only option. 

Potter was sitting on the couch, his nose buried in the paperwork Severus had sent him the day prior, but he looked up as Severus stepped out. 

“Hello,” Potter said softly. 

The boy looked significantly more like himself and less like death itself warmed up, but that wasn’t saying much, given the boy’s, the man’s, usual state.

“Evening,” Severus said in a clipped tone. 

“I made tea,” Potter said. “Ginger tea,” he added. “It’s the only thing that makes eating worthwhile. That, and your nausea potion work really well.” 

Severus didn’t say anything in response. Instead, he settled on the high-backed chair across from Potter. 

“These laws are archaic,” Potter said after a moment. 

“I’m aware,” Severus said. “They were created in the late 10th century, and the only additions have been to allow the child to have a say in custody decisions, but the remainder of the laws are older than Hogwarts itself.” 

“It’s ridiculous,” Potter whispered. “Completely and utterly.” 

“I’ve been reading,” Severus said. “And it is possible that your child may come out with a noticeable magical signature reflectant of that of its Sire. Some Pureblood families, the Mulciber’s included, have magical artifacts that can reflect this reality, regardless of whether or not the child is claimed by a Mulciber heir. This was, in addition to Bloodline Laws, a way for families to keep track of their offspring.” 

“I know,” Harry said. “Hermione told me. She also said that there were ways to change the baby’s magical signature.” 

“That is correct,” said Severus. “Because of your lack of contact with Mulciber during your pregnancy, it is likely that the imprint of his magical signature will be decreased.” 

Potter nodded. “And if you and I were to have consistent and persistent contact, it is likely that the baby would respond favorably to another magical signature, and that, with enough contact, it is almost certain that his magical signature could be masked enough that it wouldn’t register. I also read the fact that he hasn’t been present could potentially be enough, but that I should have regular, maybe even daily, contact with you and your magic to ensure that the magical signature is masked.”

“That would be correct,” said Severus. 

“Contrary to what you might think about me,” Potter ground out. “I am quite capable of reading and synthesizing information.” 

And Severus couldn’t help himself because old habits die hard. “It was not evident by your essays in my class.” 

To Severus’s surprise, Potter smiled. “Well, to be honest, I didn’t really care too much for your class. But yeah, we’re gonna have to start, uh, hanging out, on a frequent basis.” Potter spat the words like he was trying to chew something that tasted only slightly less than abhorrent. 

Rather than commenting on that realization, Severus stood. “Well,” he said. “Now that you are cognizant of that information, I will return tomorrow evening.” He did not leave room for Potter to argue; the sooner they started on this, the better it would be for Potter’s child. 

“Okay,” said Potter. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

Severus moved to respond, but thought better of it. Instead, he took a deep breath, grabbed a small pinch of Potter’s Floo powder, and stepped into the Floo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave comments. It's been a crazy ass year and I desperately need the motivation to update. Love y'all!


	5. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been six months? Sorry sorry! Classes got into the full swing of things and I'm doing an internship and working and doing a million other things. I'm hoping updates will be faster but don't hold your breath ahaha. But rest assured I haven't abandoned this fic. 
> 
> **Trigger warnings: references to grooming and abusive power dynamics close to the end of the chapter, nothing too explicit but they are there.**

March 25, 2020 

Lily Potter awoke to an excruciating headache. It was more painful than anything she had felt before. Her body felt heavy and lethargic and she tried four times before she could even move her hand. It took even longer to force her eyes open and she found herself staring at a blank ceiling. 

Her memories came flooding back, Voldemort, running, trying to save Harry, and then, nothing. Until now. Heaven, she decided, or the afterlife, she supposed. 

“She’s awake!” Shouted a voice. “Patient 4356 is awake! Alert the head healer!” 

Lily blinked, and then moments later she was asleep again. 

-X- 

She awoke hours later to the sound of voice. 

“A medical mystery,” said a voice. “Both her and Patient 4357 awake, within moments of on another. No explanation, no sudden changes in vital signs. Just, awake.” The person paused. “Although it seems the male has some difficulties maintaining a low blood pressure, but otherwise medically sound. I’d estimate a full recovery once we give them potions.” 

Lily opened her eyes. 

There were two healers standing by the bed. They were dressed in an odd sort of protective equipment, one that Lily expected more from Muggle doctors than healers. 

“Mrs. Potter,” the male healer said. “You’re awake. We provided you with some laryngeal restorative potions that should make it easier to talk, if you’d like to try to speak.” 

“Hi,” Lily said, her voice feeling raspy and raw. Surprisingly enough, her mouth and throat didn’t feel dry at all.

“Well done,” the doctor said. “Your voice box sustained significant atrophy while you were comatose, and we had some concerns, but it seems the restorative potion helped. We will add that to your regimen and I suspect your voice will be very strong by the time you’re released.” 

“Now,” the other person said. “My name is Healer Reeves and I am a mental health specialist. I specialize in the rehabilitation of patients who have been in a comatose state for an extended period of time. I am going to explain some things that could potentially be very distressing. We are going to start very slowly, and if you have questions, let me know, okay?” 

Lily nodded. “My son?” She rasped out. 

“He is alive and to my knowledge he is healthy and well,” Healer Reeves said calmly. “I can find some additional information. Unfortunately, we cannot arrange a visit at this time, but I will explain that in more depth later.” 

“He’s okay?” Lily asked. 

“Yes,” Healer Reeves answered. “However, I would like to explain some things to you further. This again could be distressing information, and it might be difficult to process. Are you ready or would you like to wait?” 

“Now,” Lily said. 

“You were brought here on the evening of October 31st 1986 by Albus Dumbledore. You had experienced a significant trauma but you were still alive. We provide state of the art treatment for magical individuals in magically induced comatose states, so we were well equipped to care for you. You and your husband showed signs of potential recovery, but it hadn’t been achieved.” Healer Reeves drew in a long breath. “Today’s date is March 25th, 2020. You were in a coma for 34 years.” 

Lily blacked out.

-X-

April 5, 2020

Harry’s panic attack came the moment he hung up the phone. The student, the one with the urgent situation, in question was safe and that meant that Harry had permission to consider his circumstances. He had a moment to sit and process what had happened.

His parents were alive. Not just alive but here, in his home. His father had just called him and his husband all sorts of names. And now, Harry sat on a chair in his husband’s office in shock. 

He drew in a breath of air that came out more like a choke than anything. What had happened? What was going on? What was…? 

There was a knock on the office door. Harry hoped it was his husband, because there was no way he could put together even a modicum of composure for his children. 

The door opened, and Severus stepped inside. 

Harry wiped at his face, where tears were running down without his permission. 

Severus reached for Harry and, without thinking, Harry flinched away, suddenly overwhelmed and apprehensive. 

“Harry,” Severus said quietly, his voice saying both everything and nothing all at once.

Harry crumbled. The dam broke open and he let out a guttural sob. Severus reached out again, slowly, carefully, and Harry allowed himself to be enveloped in his husband’s arms. 

Severus held him for a very long moment while Harry wept. He wept out of fear and confusion and grief for what was going on, and he wept with a fresh, pulsating wave of anger at what his own father had called his husband, had called him.

Severus said nothing. He let Harry process and think and breathe and weep. 

After what felt like hours but couldn’t have been that long, Harry pulled away. 

“I love you,” Harry said.

“I love you too,” Severus said after a beat. He looked warmly into Harry eyes, and after a moment, Harry caught his breath. It wasn’t over, the weight in his chest was still heavy and tangled, but at least he could breathe again, he could breathe and he could prepare to handle whatever was coming next. 

They stood in silence for a beat until the baby monitor Harry kept in the office sounded with Elena crying shrilly, in desperate need of a diaper change if the pitch was anything to go by. 

“I’ll go,” said Severus. 

“Thank you,” Harry said. 

Severus stepped through the magical door in the office, where the nursery was on the other side. 

Harry drew in a breath and wiped at his face. He needed to cry, needed to break down, but there were so many more ongoing crisis, that this simply felt like a drop in the bucket of what was turning out to be a spectacularly shite year. But Harry knew he had to do what he had done earlier this year, and earlier in every other shite year in his life, he had to keep going and hope that everything would work out exactly the way it was supposed to.

-X-

“Elena,” said Severus as he lifted up his youngest daughter. “Is your diaper soiled? I am assuming that is why you are upset. I recognize that soiled diaper cry from when you woke your dad and me up at 2 o’clock in the morning.” 

“Well, we can’t all sleep 6 hours starting at two weeks old,” came a cheeky voice.

“You seriously distressed your father when you did that,” Severus said to his oldest daughter as she stepped through the threshold of the twins’ room. Severus pulled out his wand and tapped Elena’s bum. “He would wake you up every three hours to feed and you would get so grumpy about it.” He muttered the incantation to change Elena’s diaper. 

“ I was like, an angel baby,” said Lilian. “And then you had Al, and he cried literally every night.”

“Yes, like most infants do,” said Severus. He made eye contact with his daughter. “You wouldn’t happen to be coming in here to tell me what you know about the events that occurred this evening.” 

Lilian averted her gaze and immediately brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, her instant tell. “If I knew what was going on, you’d be the first person I told, believe me,” she lied coolly. 

Severus weighed his options, he could call Lilian out on her lie and inevitably make the night more stressful. He could also wait until the kids, Severus assumed that it involved more than Lilian, decided to come clean about what they did. He decided on the former. Lilian was, despite being a Gryffindor, his most rational and logical child. Whatever she knew, it wasn’t dangerous. Her courage didn’t make her foolhardy nor impulsive. It complimented her intelligence and resourcefulness well. [Severus privately noted that his daughter would have done well in his own house, but he also knew that Gryffindor had been the best fit for her.] In any case, Severus trusted his daughter to come forward when it became necessary. 

“If you do find out anything, inform me promptly,” said Severus. “Jamie’s been evasive lately, and I think something is up with him. We’ll have a chat tomorrow.” He knew that whatever it was, his middle son was most definitely involved.

Lilian averted her gaze again, her grey-blue eyes moving to focus on the mural on the twins wall. “I came to ask what we’re supposed to do, tonight and in the morning.” 

“We’re going to function as typically as we can. The upstairs is still warded, and the guest room is also warded so they won’t be able to leave the room without alerting your dad or myself. You and your siblings need to stay upstairs for the time being, but otherwise, try to finish your schoolwork, get ready for bed, and try to get some rest. I’m aware you all have school in the morning.” 

“So just act normal?” Lilian asked. 

Severus shook his head. “Act like we’re living in a pandemic, Hogwarts shut down for the first time in a century, and your grandparents were resurrected with explanation. This is not normal, in any capacity.Attempt to get the normal night stuff done and don’t worry about what doesn’t get done.” 

Lilian nodded. “Hey father,” Lilian said as she turned to leave the room. 

“Yes?” Severus said. For a moment, Severus thought she might tell him what she knew.

Instead, Lilian smiled softly. “I love you,” she said. 

“I love you too, Lil’ Bit,” said Severus.

-X- 

April 6, 2020

Lily Potter had spent 486 days with her son before she went into a coma. She had been with him every day since the day she was born, barring one day where she was on a critical mission for the order. Other than that, every night she would read to her little boy and sing him to sleep. 

And she would wake up to his precious quiet cries of “Mumma, Mumma, Mumma.” Waking up that way had been one of the greatest joys of Lily’s life. 

The mornings she woke in the care facility were eerily quiet. James needed more sleep than she. The exact reasoning behind that phenomenon hadn’t quite been figured out. Once they were moved into the same room, Lily tended to rise earlier, and once the muscle conditioning potions kicked in, she was permitted to walk the center each morning before James awoke. 

Lily laid in bed for a long moment, reflecting on what had occurred the night before. Her son, her baby, was married to Severus Snape of all people, someone 20 years his senior. Her son, in her extended absence, had also become a father himself.

Lily didn’t have much in the way of clothes, just what was given to her by the center, so she quickly changed her clothes. She was curious about the ongoings of her son’s household. Surely, breakfast in their household would be more chaotic than breakfast had once been in the Potter home. 

She quietly pushed open the door and stepped out into the hallway.

A handful of photos, photos that Lily had not noticed in the chaos of the night prior, lined the space. There was a photo of a toddler girl with red hair holding a toy broomstick, a young boy with blue hair and a wide smile playing Exploding Snap, a sleeping infant with slick black hair, two infants close in age laying together on a carpet. A photo of Severus, actually laughing, a rare sight. Another photo, this one of Harry holding a newborn infant to his bare chest. He was beaming. It was beautiful to see: this life her son had built, even if perhaps Lily didn’t understand, even if her initial reaction was wondering what in Merlin’s name Severus had to do with her son.

She meandered her way through the hallway and past a set of stairs. She took a wild guess on the exact location of the kitchen based on where Harry had gone to get water and she stepped through the threshold. 

She caught the tail end of Harry saying, “It’s starting.” 

He tossed a newspaper toward the center of the table. 

“What’s starting?” Lily asked. 

“Each year, the Diagon Daily Newspaper runs a series of articles leading up to the anniversary of the end of the war.” Harry swallowed. “It usually runs for a month. Just, uh, it’s difficult to witness especially with everything else going on this year.”

“I can imagine,” Lily said solemnly. But she was also curious. They had only told her bits and pieces about the war’s end, mainly because the conversations were highly emotionally volatile and while James was definitely more strongly impacted by the conversations, Lily still ended up with headaches and stress if she considered it for too long. 

She surveyed the room. Severus also sat at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and holding an infant. 

Harry was holding an identical infant and drinking out of a large coffee cup that read, “Professional Chaos Coordinator” in Gryffindor red and gold. Lily wondered if there was a story behind that.

She glanced back and forth at the two identical infants. “Twins?” Lily asked. 

“Yes. We have twins,” Harry said. “This is Elena,” he lifted up the baby he was holding. “And that is Marin.”

“They’re adorable,” Lily said. 

“Thank you,” Harry returned, and their conversation stilted painfully. 

“You’re up early,” said Lily after a beat, feeling positively awkward as she said it. 

“These little ones wake up at 5:45 every morning,” said Harry lightly. He paused. “Did you want something to drink, or to eat?” 

“Water is fine,” Lily said. She was thirsty but wasn’t quite hungry.

Harry tapped the table with his fingers and a glass of water appeared. 

Lily grabbed the glass and took a long, slow sip. 

A silence stretched over them, and Lily had no idea what to say.

Harry made a bit of a show of checking his watch. Then, he stood and walked over to a cabinet. He tapped the cabinet with his hand in a quick pattern. 

“Oh,” Harry said, turning toward Lily. “If you have any medication, we do ask that you either keep your door locked at all times or you keep it in the medicine cabinet.” Harry opened the cabinet and pulled out a potion. “It’s just a safety precaution. Rhu gets into literally everything, even when we ask him not to.” Harry expertly opened the bottle with one hand, grabbed a syringe from the cabinet, dipped it in the bottle, and took his medication. He then turned toward his husband. “It tastes like shite,” he said.

“It is not my fault that the hypericum perforatum reacts poorly to any and all attempts at flavoring,” said Severus. 

“At least I am only nursing for the next few weeks so I can switch back to my normal medicine,” said Harry. He pulled a face as he placed

Lily arched a curious eyebrow at that, and Severus appeared to very intentionally avoid eye contact with Lily. It wasn’t suspect. Surely, much in the same way people in the Muggle world took medication daily, it was equally as possible that Harry needed daily medication, but for what?

“I’m sorry I can’t talk this morning,” Harry said awkwardly. “I have an open case I need to deal with before I go to staff meeting.” He gave a soft smile to Lily. Then, he turned to Severus. “I have therapy at one o’clock today. Lil and Zoe offered to keep an eye on Rhu and I’m going to put the babies down for a late nap so they should sleep the whole time, but I’m bringing the baby monitor to your lab.” 

“I remembered, and I’ll come grab the monitor during lunch,” Severus said. “I’m only making fever potions today and it requires significantly less attention than most of my other potions.” 

Harry smiled. “Love you,” he said. 

“Love you too,” responded Severus. Harry took the second twin, Marin, from Severus. 

Harry paused for a moment, and then he leaned forward and kissed Severus briefly. Lily looked away almost automatically. 

Harry left the kitchen.

Lily turned to Severus, curious about the medicine Harry had taken. Before Lily could say anything, there was a thud on the bottom of the stairs. 

“Rubeus,” said Severus sternly as a boy walked into the room. “We have spoken about jumping off the stairs. It is not safe.”

The boy, Rhubeus, wore only a pair of grey cargo pants and Lily noticed after she had glanced at him for a while that his right hand was missing. But what shocked her most about him was his stunning resemblance to Severus. He was a carbon copy of Severus, from his shining black eyes to the unruly mop of black hair that covered his head. He had Severus’ nose, the shape of Severus’ lips, and even his facial structure deeply resembled a young Severus. However, he had a wide smile, something Lily had rarely seen on Severus. 

“Sorry,” Rubeus said sheepishly. “I was ‘cited. Teddy said I could come downstairs now.” 

“Did she now?” Severus asked. 

“Uh huh,” said Rubeus. “They said I could come downstairs ‘cause Daddy said it was okay.” Rhu beamed. 

“Is Teddy awake right now?” Severus asked. 

“No,” said Rhubeus. “She went back to sleep after she told me I could go downstairs. Oh, and Zoe and Lilian went for a run.” 

“I know,” said Severus. “They informed me before they left.” 

Rhubeus turned his eyes on Lily. “Who are you?” He asked plainly. 

“I’m Lily,” Lily said. 

“Cool,” he said. “I’m Rhu, it’s nice to meet you.” He studied her for a moment, and then he said. “Dads got real scared when you knocked at the door. How come?” 

Lily wasn’t sure how to answer that. 

“Rhu,” said Severus, interrupting the awkward conversation. “After you have breakfast, you can come down to the lab with me and we’ll have a discussion. Okay?” 

Rhu stared skeptically at Severus. “Do the big kids already know?” He asked. 

“Yes,” said Severus. 

Rhu frowned. “Can I have licorice in your lab?” He asked. 

Severus sighed. “Yes, you can have three pieces.” 

“Okay!” Rhu said cheerfully.

“Are your brothers up?” Severus asked. 

“Nope!” Rhu said. “They’re still asleep. Can I have bread for breakfast?” 

“Indeed. Do you want me to put it in the toaster?” Severus asked. 

“No,” Rhu said. 

Severus sighed again, withdrew his wand, tapped the table, and a plate with two pieces of bread appeared. 

“Thank you,” Rhu said. He grabbed both pieces of bread and scampered out of the kitchen. 

“He looks like you,” said Lily once the boy was out of earshot. 

Severus chuckled. “And he has the personality and impulsivity of Harry reincarnate,” he said. 

“So you mentioned your other kids?” Lily said. “How many of them do you have?” 

“Seven,” Severus answered. 

Lily nearly choked on the water she was drinking. “Seven?” 

“They weren’t spectacularly planned,” said Severus. “Magic is funny that way, and, also, our oldest, Teddy, is biologically Lupin’s child.” 

Lily hung her head. She had known, from almost the moment she awoke, that her closest friends were dead. The articles on the war they were given had only confirmed that reality.

“So Lupin has a daughter?” Lily asked. 

Severus drew in a breath. “Teddy is non binary and genderfluid,” said Severus. 

“What does genderfluid mean?” Lily asked. She had no idea what that word meant, or what non-binary was for that matter.

Severus paused thoughtfully. “The way that Teddy explained it to Harry and I was that: gender, for them, is like the color wheel. Some days they are on the pink or blue side and other days they’re red or navy or purple or a different color entirely.” 

Lily blinked. “So is she a she or a he or a them?” Her voice lilted at the end, confusion clearly evident. 

“Teddy likes using different pronouns like she, he, and they. So sometimes I might use she in a sentence and sometimes I might use he and other times I’ll use they. Some days, Teddy feels strongly about using a particular pronoun but they wear a button on those days.”

“Okay,” said Lily slowly. She was still a bit confused. 

“Teddy can probably explain better than I can,” said Severus. “He’s really great about giving grace as long as you’re trying.”

“I’m great about giving what now?” Said a sleepy voice. 

“Good morning, Teddy,” said Severus. “Rhu said you were still asleep.” 

“I would be, had he not gotten into my bed with his cold feet and burrowed under my blanket.” Teddy paused. “Brat,” they finished affectionately. Lily took a long look at Lupin’s child. They had messy, mid length blue hair and a short build. Lily could see bits and pieces of Lupin in them, and she smiled softly. 

“I was explaining to Lily that you give grace to people that are trying with your pronouns.” 

“I do,” said Teddy. “As long as you’re actually trying and not like, David Singlebury trying where you just keep complaining about how confusing my pronouns are. Davie is a kid in my year. He’s a bit of an arse,” she explained. “Anyway, I came down here with a singular mission, and that is coffee.” 

“There is some in the refrigerator,” said Severus. “I finished making the cold brew this morning.”

“You are a saint,” Teddy said. “Not to be dramatic, but I would literally die for you.” They walked over to the fridge and opened it. “Also good morning,” said Teddy. “To both of you. Sorry if I was being rude. I’m a right tosser in the morning when I haven’t had coffee.” 

Lily smiled. “Good morning,” she said politely. 

Teddy poured a cup of cold brew. 

“I, uh, I would stay down here, but I definitely did not complete my transfiguration essay that was due last night but Solo, who is always awake at this ungodly hour, I’m actually not entirely sure he actually went to bed. Anyway, tangent. Solo offered to help me with the essay so I have to go get that finished before Professor Rhine takes off any points.” She grabbed her mug that was filled with cold brew, gave a light little wave, and then she apparated out of the kitchen. 

“They seem nice,” said Lily. 

“They are a really phenomenal kid,” said Severus. “And she’s a really great older sibling too.” He smiled. 

Some of Lily’s apprehension, probably at the thought of Severus raising Lupin’s child, melted away. From the limited interaction, it seemed as though Severus treated them just like the other children. The bar was quite low, it seemed, rewarding Severus for the bare minimum. 

She had more questions for him, namely the nagging curiosity about the girl, Lily’s namesake, and her age. Before she could say anything however, they were interrupted again, this time by the front door slamming. 

Two girls, the teenagers from last night, Lily realized, stepped into the kitchen. 

Both girls were plastered with a thin sheen of sweat. 

“Five kilometers,” said the redhead, Lilian, if her memory served her correctly. “We got in 5 kilometers in 28 minutes.” She let out a long breath. “Oh!” She said. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning,” Lily responded. She turned to the darker haired girl. “What’s your name again?” Lily asked. 

The girl turned toward Lilian, who quickly moved her hands in a series of gestures. 

“Oh!” The girl said. “I’m Zoe,” she paused. “Sorry, I’m hard of hearing and don’t have my hearing aids in.” She smiled. “I took them out to go for a run because I forgot my sweatband at school.” 

Lilian gestured again, and Lily realized she was signing something. 

Zoe laughed and signed something back. The two girls engaged in a silent conversation, giggling as they did so.

Lily eyed the two of them. Lilian was very clearly Harry’s kid, even with her bright red hair and pale eyes, Harry was written into all of her other features, her nose, her ears, and even the shape of her eyes. 

Zoe, on the other hand, had a very different appearance. She had tawny brown skin, long Black hair, and a very intense grey-eyed stare. It was entirely possible that she was Lilian’s friend, but what complicated matters was Lily’s awareness of the serious illness that the hospital had explained was rampaging through the Wizard community. Children had been sent home from Hogwarts, non essential travel and gatherings had been banned. So, were the two girls siblings, despite their difference in appearance or-

Lilian laughed and then Zoe leaned quickly forward and planted a long kiss onto Lilian’s lips. 

Well, that answered that question.

Severus cleared his rather throat loudly after another beat passed. 

The two girls pulled apart after a moment. 

“Anyway,” Lilian said. “We need water, because 5 kilometers in 30 minutes.” 

Zoe nodded and then she walked over to the table, opened a box, and pulled out what looked similar to a Muggle hearing aid. Zoe placed them in her ears and then quickly latched something to the side of her head. 

“Magical hearing aids,” Zoe said once she noticed Lily staring at her. “They mitigate the curse damage and improve my hearing. They’re not perfect but… they help.”

Lilian brought two glasses of water to the table. “Hey Father,” she said. 

Severus looked up. 

“Can you help me with my Potions homework once you get off today?” She asked.

“I probably will not be finished brewing until just before supper if you could wait until then,” Severus said. 

“That’s fine,” Lilian said. 

Lily furrowed her eyebrows, trying to estimate the age of the girl. That much was difficult as she looked like she could be anywhere from an older looking 14 to a young looking eighteen but surely she couldn’t be that old, she couldn’t be much older than 15, perhaps 16 if she was on the young end of that. After all, Harry had been out of Hogwarts for just under 16 years, anything older than that meant that the girl would’ve been conceived when he had still been in school. 

“What are you working on?” Severus asked. 

“Write now we’re doing magical antidotes,” said Lilian. “Except we’re having to write essays on magical properties in order to describe which ingredients would make a successful antidote and that is where I am fully lost.” 

“Antidotes,” Lily said after a beat. “Isn’t that NEWT level?” 

“Yeah,” Lilian answered. “Sixth year is kicking my arse, and Professor Zabini shows absolutely no signs of slowing down.” 

Lily’s breath hitched in her throat. She had to ask, she needed to know. “How old are you?” 

“Turned seventeen on New Years Day,” Lilian answered flippantly. She paused, her eyes darted back and forth between Lily and Severus, who had frozen where he was standing by the sink. “Oh,” she said after an extended pause. Lilian gave Zoe a very pointed look. “I uh, promised Ben I’d help him with his Charms homework before it’s due this morning and he texted while we were on our run.” 

“Shit, you’re right,” said Zoe. “The blue sparks assignment.” 

“It was good talking to you this morning,” said Lilian, and the two girls practically ran out of the kitchen. 

Lily had to force air into her lungs. She knew her face was red and probably warped with a quiet sort of fury, because she was heated, furious, angrier than she had been in what felt like years, her blood running so hot that she feared her blood pressure would take a turn for the worst like James’ did last night. “He was eighteen,” said Lily. “He was eighteen when he gave birth, but he had to have been seventeen when you knocked him up.”

Severus avoided her eyes, only spurring Lily’s rage.

“Severus,” said Lily. “I tried not to assume the worst last night because surely, of all the awful things you’ve done, grooming my child wasn’t one of them.”

Severus visibly recoiled at that comment and Lily felt a surge of vindication course through her. Good, he deserved to be confronted. 

Severus still didn’t respond. His face had completely closed over. 

“He would’ve still been a student,” Lily continued. “April, Maybe May if she was born early, but he was still a student.”

“Harry left Hogwarts after his sixth year,” said Severus firmly. “He went on a mission that Dumbledore sent him on.” His tone was clipped, hard, and it infuriated Lily all the more.

“Bullshit,” said Lily. “That’s a bullshit excuse and you know it and I know it. His status as a damned child soldier doesn’t absolve you of whatever happened.” She could feel her anger rising. Merlin, she had trusted him, had figured that maybe she didn’t have the whole story, but if he had knocked up her seventeen year old child, then how could she believe that Harry had any sort of choice? Severus had trapped him, before had even left for school. “Severus,” she started again, drawing in a slow breath, seeking to confirm what she already knew had to be true. “Did you… did you have sex with Harry when he would’ve still been your student?”

“Ask Harry,” said Severus, neither confirming nor denying the allegations.

“What do you mean?” Lily said.

“I mean that, if Harry chooses to disclose such information to you then he can,” said Severus.

“No, no, no, no,” Lily said. “Severus, just bloody answer me! Did you have sex with my son when he still should’ve been your student?”

Severus said nothing, quietly confirming what Lily had begun to expect.

“I encourage you to speak with him,” Severus said after a beat. “I cannot answer your questions without betraying his confidence. If he chooses to explain it to you, then he can, but otherwise, I cannot and will not answer that question.”

“You-“ Lily began

“Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd y'all think? I don't have a beta so please let me know of any mistakes you notice. 
> 
> Thanks y'all!


End file.
